


Питомец

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Рассказ о том, как Джим меняется к лучшему, доктор совершает необдуманный, но благородный поступок, Спок терпит удары судьбы, но всё заканчивается хорошо





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChajnayaChashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/gifts).



> Сердечное спасибо **оку** за чудесную иллюстрацию

– …Я сама не очень точно представляю, чего бы хотела конкретно. Понимаете, мой семнадцатилетний сын – он такой беспечный, знаете, безответственный, – Вайнона оторвала взгляд от усыпанного топазами коммуникатора, чтобы придирчиво осмотреть работу Дженни, своей робоприслуги. 

Та сосредоточенно наносила на ноготь хозяйского мизинца голографическую розу. Остальные ногти были уже готовы.

Нахмурившись, чтобы Дженни не расслаблялась, Вайнона продолжила: 

– …Да. Я бы хотела привить ему чувство долга, понимаете? Питомец, о котором бы Джим заботился, кто-то беспомощный и милый. И пусть он будет нестарый. Я не хочу, чтобы мальчик горевал понапрасну, если привяжется вдруг, а питомец погибнет. Пол неважен. Хотя нет, важен. С девочками больше возни, давайте лучше мальчика. Да, мальчика. Хотелось бы доставку уже сегодня, меня устроит с шести до половины седьмого. Джим заканчивает четверть, нужно организовать какой-то подарок. И ещё включите в заказ вот эту разную ерунду для ухода, вы понимаете? Хотя бы на первое время. Всё, пожалуй. Нет, давайте ещё обговорим условия возврата… 

 

***

 

– Мама, что за фигня? У меня в комнате инвалидное кресло, а в нём безрукий и безногий вулканец. Я что, адресом ошибся?

– Повежливее, Джим, это наш тебе подарок, – Вайнона смерила сына строгим взглядом: пусть не забывается и помнит, на чьей шее сидит. 

Ну и вымахал, невольно подумала она. Ростом чуть не на голову выше неё, лицом и фигурой – покойный отец, и, так же как у Джорджа, совершенно никакого вкуса: что футболка, что джинсы – как с мёртвого бомжа сняты.

– Чтооо?! Это – подарок? Да вы спятили! Я просил автомобиль двадцатого века! Автомобиль, мама! Что непонятного? Ав-то-мо-биль! Я собираю старинные автомобили, а не жертв жизненных неурядиц. Избавься, пожалуйста, от этого недоразумения, и будем считать, что мы не ссорились.

Вайнона страдальчески вздохнула:

– Господи, ну в кого ты у меня такой чёрствый! Ведь это же твой ровесник, и он не виноват, что у него нет ни рук, ни ног. Ты мог бы о нём заботиться, гулять с ним, кормить…

– Я не хочу его кормить, мама! Я не хочу с ним гулять! Я хочу гулять с Гэри и Дженис и, кстати, ухожу прямо сейчас! Чтобы когда я вернулся, в моей комнате было чисто!

Вайнона хотела было разразиться долгой тирадой о том, как она в его возрасте готовила себе еду и даже за небольшую, но приятную мзду помогала соседской девочке делать уроки, но Джим, вихрем просвистев мимо неё, вылетел из дома.

 

***

 

– …Я же понятным языком сказал: мне это не нужно. Мама, пожалуйста, верни этого несчастного обратно в приют для безногих вулканцев или откуда ты там его притащила.

Вайнона ласково улыбнулась, эту улыбку она выработала для коммуникации с самыми невыносимыми клиентами (от покойного мужа ей достался хлопотный, но прибыльный бизнес – служба интергалактических грузоперевозок).

– Сынок, ну потерпи хотя бы три дня. Три дня ответственности за живое существо – разве это много? Я в ответе за тебя уже семнадцать лет.

– И если я продержу его три дня, мне купят авто двадцатого века?

Вайнона закатила глаза – этот малец своего не упустит.

– Не обещаю, что двадцатого, сам знаешь, земной антиквариат в наши края не часто завозят, но что-нибудь приcмотрим.

– Окей. Время пошло.

 

***

 

– Привет. Я Джим, – Джим для доходчивости даже ткнул себя в грудь, но чёрные глаза вулканца, уставленные на две аккуратные, торчащие из неровно обрезанных брюк зеленоватые культи, остались пустыми. 

Набрав воздуха в грудь, а в голос добавив бравады, Джим скороговоркой произнёс: 

– Ты проживёшь у меня три дня, а затем отправишься восвояси. Надеюсь, тебя такое положение дел устраивает, меня – да. Вот это мой комнатный робот, я зову её Рэнд. Может накормить, напоить и спать уложить. Даже если ты всё ещё заботишься о своём здоровье, можешь не париться – все отверстия у неё стерилизуются сами. Не хочешь отвечать – не надо, я настолько бесподобен, что звучание собственного голоса ласкает мне слух вне зависимости от наличия благодарных слушателей. В общем, я сваливаю на вечеринку, прибуду завтра, не скучай.

 

***

 

– …Рэнд!

Робоприслуга, выполненная в виде человеческой женщины с миловидным, но неприступным лицом и сложным волосяным сооружением на голове, торопливо выбежала из кладовки, где пребывала большую часть своего времени. 

– Да, сэр?

– Сделай что-нибудь, я щас блевану!

Рэнд не ужаснулась и не изумилась, хотя достоверная передача человеческих эмоций была одним из главных приоритетов создателей этой серии домашних роботов. Обхватив хозяина за плечи, она ловко отбуксировала его в ванную комнату и помогла склониться над унитазом.

– Пожалуйте сюда, сэр... – когда спазмы прекратились, Рэнд помогла измученному Джиму подняться и подвела к раковине. – Прополощите, пожалуйста, рот, сэр, – добавила она, подавая Джиму стакан с прохладной водой.

Тот вяло побулькал, умылся и с отвращением уставился на своё бледное отражение. Отражение Рэнд стояло рядом, держа отражение стакана, и участливо моргало.

– Всё, спасибо. Вали с глаз. Помираю, хочу спать.

 

***

 

– …Рэнд!

– Да, сэр?

– Башка!

Джим скривился: даже звук собственного голоса причинял мучения. Надо заканчивать пробовать всю ту дрянь, которой щедро угощает Гэри.

– Ваша таблетка, сэр… Принести ещё воды, сэр?

– Да… Погоди, – проморгавшись, Джим сфокусировался на сгорбленной фигуре с шапкой чёрных волос на голове. Что это за хрен в кресле? …А нет, иди, вспомнил. Долбаный вулканец… Где моя вода?!!

– Ваша вода, сэр.

– Сколько ещё осталось?

– Простите, сэр, не поняла вопрос, сэр.

– Вот дурная железка! Сколько мне его ещё терпеть? …О, боже! Сколько осталось от трёх дней? У меня даты в голове путаются.

– Вулканец находится в вашей комнате со вчерашнего вечера, сейчас середина дня.

– А, ну тогда ладно. Ещё два дня, и мы от него избавимся.

– Рада, что вы в хорошем настроении, сэр. Я бы порекомендовала вам лёгкий обед, сэр.

– Не говори при мне о еде! Не открывай шторы и смотри, чтобы вулканец не шумел. Я чуток подремлю.

 

***

 

– Рэнд! Тащи жрать! И раздобудь пива!

– Сэр, встроенная в меня программа категорически запрещает помогать вам в противоправных действиях, а употребление алкоголя несовершеннолетними…

– Дурная железка! Тогда приготовь мне обед. Я хочу мяса и… Ааа, просто мяса. Полусырой стейк. Из-за тебя придётся самому спускаться в кухню и грабить отчима.

– Простите, сэр.

– Живи, я добрый. И кстати, о доброте. Ты дала пожевать вулканцу?

– Он не просил, сэр.

– Блин. А хотя бы воды давала?

– Он не просил, сэр.

Джим покрутил пальцем у виска.

– А если вулканец вообще немой, ему по твоей милости с голоду помирать? Мне же тогда машину не купят. Короче. Я назначаю тебя ответственной за него. Еда, питьё, гигиена – следи, чтобы был как огурчик.

– Слушаюсь, сэр. С чего мне начать, сэр? Приготовить стейк или позаботиться о вулканце, сэр?

– Вот безмозглая железяка! Я есть хочу. Конечно же, стейк!

 

***

 

– Сэр, вулканец отказывается принимать пищу.

– Ну, а я-то тут с какого бока? Разбирайся сама. Поговори там с ним ласково, станцуй, силиконом потряси, а меня не трогай. Меня нельзя грузить. Я великолепен и очень занят. Две благородные юные девы позвали меня на потрахушки. Пишите письма. Чао, бомбино, сорри.

 

***

 

– Сэр, пока вас не было, вулканец так ничего и не съел, сэр. Я реплицировала для него вулканский чай и несколько вегетарианских блюд, так как, согласно моей базе данных, вулканцы не употребляют животный белок, сэр. Но он ни к чему не притронулся, сэр.

– Может, не голоден.

– Сэр, но вулканец за всё время, что здесь находится, не выпил ни глотка воды, сэр. Мне кажется, это тревожный симптом, сэр. Согласно моей базе данных, вода является основой жизни большинства гуманоидов, сэр.

– Вулканцы родом из пустыни, может, им надо пить раз в неделю, как верблюдам, откуда нам знать?

– Также, несмотря на предложенную мною помощь, вулканец ни разу не опорожнил мочевой пузырь, а также кишечник…

– Господи, Рэнд! А можно обойтись без этих пикантных подробностей? Ты портишь мне аппетит. Сегодня же третий день, да? Ну, и отлично. До вечера он дотянет, а там мамочка вернёт его в больницу, откуда взяла, вулканца накормят-напоят, а я получу ещё одну машинку в свою коллекцию.

– Извините, сэр.

– Извиняю.

 

***

 

– Полюбуйся, мам, – три дня – как договаривались. Вулканец в порядке, я молодец. Ты мне обещала машинку.

– Оу… Я надеялась, ты захочешь его оставить.

– Мама, ты совсем куку? Ну зачем мне этот несчастный сдался? Если уж ты так зациклилась на том, чтобы я о ком-то заботился, купи мне собаку. У Гэри отличный бойцовый блэкхаунд, мне бы такой подошёл. Или лошадь. Купи мне скаковую лошадь и найми тренера, пускай Гэри лопнет от зависти. В любом случае, я выполнил твоё условие, а уговор дороже денег. Машинку. Ма-шин-ку. «Корвет» или «мустанг». Но лучше «корвет».

– Хорошо, Джим. Если честно, я и не особо надеялась, что от вулканца будет какая-то польза. Машина уже куплена, в отличном состоянии, на ходу – не ори так, я оглохну – завтра доставят. Собаку я тебе, конечно, куплю – но вот будешь ли ты о ней заботиться? О лошади я подумаю, но не обещаю – это же сколько возни – конюшня, пастбище, лишний робот, чтобы за ней присматривать…

– Тоже мне, проблема.

– Не проблема, но… Джим, ты даже не поблагодарил за машину!

– Спасибо, мам!

– Вот то-то же. Приглуши звук на головидео, мне надо позвонить продавцу, чтобы приехал и забрал.

– Какому продавцу?

– Тому, что продал мне вулканца.

– Так он… Постой, мам, ты его купила?! Но это же незаконно!

– Не смей говорить мне, что законно, а что нет! Я твоя мать, и ты пока сидишь на моей шее, не забывай об этом. И где бы я, по-твоему, его раздобыла? Достала из репликатора?

– Я думал…

– Индюк думал, да в суп попал. Тише. Я уже звоню.

 

***

 

Худой, жилистый орионец с коротко стрижеными пепельными волосами ждал, пока робоприслуга спустит инвалидное кресло с лестницы, и монотонно бубнил:

– Простите, мэм. Я уже вам говорил и повторяю снова: никакого возврата денег не предусмотрено.

– Но он пробыл у нас всего три дня! Три дня! Джим, сыночка, ты только послушай: этот грабитель хочет содрать с нас полную стоимость за какие-то жалкие три дня! Да вы сами-то думаете, что говорите?! Это же овощ, полутруп, от конечностей одни обрубки!

– Мам, ты что? Он же всё слышит.

– Джим, не лезь, когда тебя не спрашивают… Да, одни обрубки! Он никакую работу выполнять не в состоянии! Кому такое убожество нужно? А вы взяли с меня как за здорового!

– Вот именно, мэм. Вы всё правильно сказали: никому такое убожество не нужно, потому я и не могу вернуть вам деньги. Скажите спасибо, что я не требую с вас за лекарство.

– Какое ещё там лекарство?! Мы его каким получили, таким отдаём, ничем он у нас не заразился!

– Лекарство – просто так говорят. Вы же понимаете, мэм, что мне придётся его усыпить?

– Усыпить?

– Так говорят, мэм. Это значит, доктор сделает специальный укол, и вулканец безболезненно…

– Так вы его убить собираетесь?! Ну, знаете… Это уже ни в какие ворота… Разве нельзя просто продать? Мы ведь купили, и другие, наверное, купят.

– Мэм, я бы его безусловно продал. Когда он был непокалеченный. Отличное было тело: красивое, сильное. Но не теперь. Покупателей на такой специфический товар быстро не найдёшь, а содержание инвалида обходится дорого.

– Да вы… Да вы совсем… Хотите сказать, сперва он был целый?! Руки-ноги – это вы откромсали?!

– Не откромсали, а ампутировали. Мэм, вы сами сказали, что нужен именно «беспомощный». И я лично никого не кромсал. Я всего лишь продавец, а не доктор.

– Кошмар какой-то! Зачем я только в это ввязалась! Я понятия не имела, что вы воспримете мои слова так… извращённо! Я не могу допустить, чтобы этого человека убили! Вы не боитесь, что я позвоню в полицию?

– Мэм, вы не похожи на женщину, которая стремится попасть на скамью подсудимых, поэтому нет, не боюсь.

– Хорошо, давайте договоримся по-хорошему. Наверное, можно подбросить его к вулканскому консульству, своему там окажут помощь и вообще позаботятся.

– Мэм, не думаю, что это удачная идея. Вулканец расскажет о том, что вы его купили, и вы окажетесь, как я и говорил, на скамье подсудимых. Если вам так его жаль, оставьте у себя, и дело с концом.

– Но он мне не нужен! Сын не хочет о нём заботиться, а я… У меня муж, дом, ребёнок, бизнес. Мне, знаете, не до инвалидов.

– Тогда, мэм, выбор очевиден. Отставим сантименты и поступим, как велит здравый смысл. А своему мальчику, мэм, объясните, что нужно держать язык за зубами. Всего хорошего. Посторонитесь, пожалуйста, иначе кресло не пройдёт…

– Стойте!

– Джим, ты всё ещё здесь? Ступай наверх, у меня голова раскалывается.

– Я хочу оставить вулканца себе!

– Что? Ты же сказал, он тебе не нужен?

– Нужен. Мистер! Я передумал! Он остаётся у нас!

– Сын, а ты будешь о нём заботиться? Потому что если надеешься, что этим займусь я, Джимми, то ты очень ошибаешься.

– Буду!

– Так вы действительно передумали, мэм, или как? А то не хотелось бы завтра снова мчаться сюда по вашему звонку, из-за того что вы опять передумали. Если оставляете, то оставляйте. В другой раз я возьму с вас за вызов и за лекарство.

– Другого раза не будет.

– Ох, Джим. Зная тебя, я полностью уверена в обратном.

– Так что с вулканцем, мэм? Берёте или усыпляем?

– Мама, мы берём его, иначе я не знаю, что сделаю!

– Куда деваться, берём. …Погодите! Как его зовут?

– Не знаю. Назовите, как нравится, мэм.

 

***

 

– …Послушай, Джим, отстань! Мне нет дела до твоих глупых проблем. Мне без разницы, ел твой вулканец, пил ли он, ходил в туалет… У меня сроки горят, понимаешь? Если груз не дойдёт вовремя, с меня клингонский заказчик семь шкур спустит абсолютно буквально. 

– Мне нужно показать его доктору, а за руль я сесть не могу, потому что мне только семнадцать. Ну и что же мне делать?

– Ничего! Ничего не делать! Вот ведь проклятие на мою голову, неисправимый эгоист: мать ему рассказывает о своих проблемах, а ему хоть бы что, заладил свою волынку и нудит, и нудит. Иди Фрэнку понуди, а мать оставь в покое.

– Ага, Фрэнк прямо вскочит и вывернет карманы.

– Вот же не сын, а наказание!!! Ну, на, на! Вот тебе деньги, вызови такси.

– Спасиб, мам.

 

***

 

– ...Конечности ампутированы недавно, около недели назад без каких-либо видимых медицинских показаний. Сделано профессионалом и, я бы сказал, чрезвычайно аккуратно. Культи заживлены, воспаления нет. Кто это сделал?

– Понятия не имею.

– Бедный мальчик. Он очень истощён и обезвожен. Дженкинс, конечно, не его настоящее имя. Как он попал к вам?

– Долгая история, доктор. Пусть вам мама расскажет, у неё лучше получится.

– Обезвоживание мы ему сейчас прокапаем, но, к сожалению, не всё решается так же просто.

– В смысле?

– Я несколько лет проработал на Вулкане, и знаю не то что бы много, но побольше прочих об их обществе, культуре и физиологии. Так вот, у вулканцев в противовес сильному и выносливому телу довольно уязвимая психика. Я не хочу делать мрачных прогнозов, но очень похоже, что этот мальчик – не знаю, осознанно или нет – в ответ на то, что с ним сделали, запустил программу самоуничтожения. Скорее всего, неосознанно, потому что вулканская физиология предоставляет на выбор несколько куда более быстрых и менее мучительных способов убить себя. Остановить сердце, например, или…

– Можно как-то прервать эту программу?

– Боюсь, это вне моей компетенции. Я не врачую души. Тут понадобится вулканский целитель или, возможно, жрица. Однако я мог бы, взяв генетический материал, вырастить в лаборатории идентичные по ДНК конечности взамен утраченных, но – не радуйся преждевременно – выращивание долгий процесс, мне понадобится как минимум год. А тем временем можно изготовить функциональные протезы – на их изготовление уйдёт всего неделя.

– Слышишь?! Всё можно исправить!

– Ты заметил, что он не реагирует? И не будет. Возможно, он нас и слышит, но не воспринимает. Его разум отгородился ото всего, а тело настроилось умирать. Если не пролечить основную проблему, он не доживёт не то что до новых конечностей, а даже до протезирования. Мальчика необходимо показать опытному целителю-вулканцу, причём лучше немедленно. Я бы посоветовал обратиться в вулканское консульство, им по штату положен целитель. Не знаю, насколько он опытен – я с ним не знаком лично, но, в любом случае, в катрах он разбирается лучше меня.

 

***

 

– …Дура!!! Боже, какая дура!!! Тупая чёртова дура!!! Ты хоть сама понимаешь, что наделала?!!

– Фрэнк, я…

– При всём желании ты не могла подгадить мне хуже! Связаться с орионцем, купить раба, да ещё и приказать его изуродовать!

– Что ты, Фрэнк, я не приказывала, продавец не так меня понял…

– А СМИ преподнесут именно так! И наврут с три короба про садо-мазо утехи с несовершеннолетними!!! И это в то время, как я баллотируюсь на пост мэра!!! Воистину, бог наказал меня тобой, безмозглая женщина!!! А я думал, она играет в благотворительность, думал, взяла калеку из приюта и осыпает милостями, думал, какая молодец жена, печётся о репутации мужа... Тупая кретинка!!!

– Но ведь никто не знает!

– Пока! Пока не знает! Кстати, где он сейчас?

– Джим повёз его к доктору.

– К доктору?! И ты это спокойно так говоришь: «к доктору»?! И что, по-твоему, доктор сделает, когда твой безмозглый пащенок притащит ему изуродованного вулканца?! Вызовет полицию, вот что!!! Считай, что ты уже в тюрьме, и будет счастье, если я не окажусь там же!

– Нет-нет-нет, Фрэнк, успокойся! Джим повёз его к доктору М’Бенга, тот не станет звонить в полицию, не посоветовавшись со мной. Мы столько сделали для его семьи…

– Вулканца могут увидеть! В коридорах клиники полно народа! Конечно же, пресса заинтересуется, что общего у пасынка будущего мэра и овоща в инвалидном кресле!

– Мы можем всё списать на благотворительность. Облагодетельствовали увечного...

– А если журналисты начнут копать? И выяснят, что нет такого хосписа, такого приюта, откуда мы его взяли? А если, и того хуже, объявятся люди, которые знали этого мальчишку раньше, и вся история выплывет наружу?

– Но мы можем обвинить продавца. Изуродовать мальчишку было его идеей, а мы об этом знать ничего не знали. И вулканца мы не купили, а выкупили. С благородной целью – чтобы вырвать из лап садиста, вылечить и дать мальчику новую жизнь.

– Отлично, Вайнона. Посто замечательно. Но вот незадача: закону плевать, «купила» ты или «выкупила». И то, и другое подходит под статью «покупка и продажа рабов»!

– Ну почему такая несправедливость: орионцам разрешено иметь рабов, а нам, федералам, нет?

– Потому что на них наши законы не распространяются! Планета под двойным протекторатом, орионцы живут по своим правилам, мы по своим, и их привилегия для нас – уголовная статья. Не уходи от темы!

– Фрэнк, я, и правда, такая дура… Что нам теперь делать?

– В первую очередь, звони своему выродку, чтобы немедленно вёз вулканца домой и по пути ни в коем случае его не светил. Джим за рулём?

– Нет, мы же настрого запретили ему водить, пока не будет разрешено по закону.

– О боже… Так значит, такси? Ещё один ненужный свидетель!

– Да успокойся ты, всё не так страшно!

– Нужно вернуть вулканца тому, у кого ты его купила. Как можно быстрее! Пока обрубки и жалостная история не появились в выпусках новостей!

– Но, Фрэнк, это плохая идея.

– Это ещё почему?

– Продавец сказал, что вулканца в таком виде никто не купит, а содержать его дорого.

– А нам-то что?

– Он говорил, что собирается его усыпить. Ну, знаешь, как больных животных усыпляют.

– Господи, Вайнона, поверить не могу, с каким отребьем ты умудрилась связаться! Такому что руки-ноги отрубить, что на тот свет отправить. Ты хоть понимаешь, как рисковала, приглашая его в наш дом? Господи, а ведь он может нас шантажировать!

– Ну дура я, дура, но что делать-то? Не можем же мы допустить, чтобы мальчишку убили?

– А что нам ещё остаётся?

 

***

 

– Мама, прикинь, его можно полностью вылечить! Но на это понадобится год. А сперва нужно показать его вулканскому целителю, это М’Бенга сказал.

– Очень хорошо, сынок. Ты куда-то сейчас идёшь?

– Не знаю, а что?

– Ты последнее время дома почти не ночуешь, вот я и спрашиваю: сегодня тоже куда-то собираешься?

– Ну, наверное.

– Береги себя, никаких наркотиков, помни, что я говорила тебе о безопасном сексе.

– Ну, мам!

– Ладно, сынок, беги.

 

***

 

– Рэнд, я пожалуй и правда схожу погулять. Давно не видел Дженис. Тебе поручаю очень ответственное задание.

– Слушаю внимательно, сэр.

– Вот тебе Дженкинс. Вот тебе питательный раствор от М’Бенги. Вот я посылаю тебе файл, как насильно поить вулканцев. Очень важна, как сказал доктор, регулярность. Короче, в файле всё показано. Остаёшься ему за мамочку. Я приду, строго с тебя спрошу. Понятно?

– Понятно, сэр. Хорошего вам вечера, сэр.

 

***

 

– Знаешь, Фрэнк, я тут подумала – а может, предложить орионцу немного денег, чтобы он не убивал вулканца, а просто подержал его у себя, пока кто-нибудь не купит?

– Отлично. И дать этому орионскому ублюдку повод доить нас до морковкина заговения.

– Нет, ну…

– Послушай, я добрый, порядочный человек. Мне самому всё это крайне неприятно. Но именно ты заварила всю эту кашу, так что не строй из себя оскорблённую невинность. Если мальчишка заговорит, мы пропали. И нечего хлопать глазами. Тихая, быстрая, безболезненная смерть. Что плохого в таком исходе? Парень точно не проговорится. Зато, пока он жив, мы будем вечно чувствовать себя, как на пороховой бочке. Да и поставь себя на его место – несчастный калека, без рук, без ног – что за радость в таком жалком существовании? Это будет не смерть, а избавление.

– Но Джим сказал, М’Бенга может его полностью вылечить, нужен только вулканский целитель.

– И как ты это себе представляешь? Отвезём его в вулканское консульство, где он прямо всё и расскажет? Я иногда поражаюсь твоей простоте.

– Ох. Лучше бы я в это дело не ввязывалась.

– Ты всегда была сильна задним умом. Позвони орионцу. Пусть приезжает немедленно.

 

***

 

– …Рэнд, можешь себе такое вообразить? Дженис мне не дала. Мне! Идеальному Джиму Кирку, самому горячему жеребцу из всех горячих и всех жеребцов! Не ожидал от вселенной такой подставы. Всё как в дурном романе: сказала, что она девушка порядочная, не чета шалавам, с которыми я кувыркаюсь, и её драгоценная девственность может достаться мне лишь после торжественного обряда бракосочетания, а торжественный обряд бракосочетания состоится не раньше, чем Фрэнка изберут мэром. На этих словах на меня напал такой ржач, что на морде до сих пор отпечаток ладони… А где Дженкинс?

– Вулканца забрали ваши родители, сэр.

– Фрэнк мне не родитель, сколько повторять, глупая ты железка. …Постой! Куда, зачем забрали? К целителю повезли?

– Я не знаю, сэр. Я не покидала комнаты, сэр. Видела только, как у дома спустился аэрокар, и в него погрузили кресло с вулканцем, сэр.

– Всё? Больше ты ничего не видела?

– Больше ничего, сэр. Водитель помог вуланцу устроиться на сиденье, пристегнул ремень, сам сел за руль, и они поднялись в воздух, сэр.

– Придётся трясти мать. От тебя вечно никакого толку. У кара были дипломатические номера?

– Не знаю, сэр.

– Тот человек, что увёз Дженкинса, был с острыми ушами? Ты можешь описать водителя?

– Конечно, сэр. Да вы и сами его видели, сэр. Обыкновенные уши, как у всех орионцев, сэр. Он уже был у нас в доме дважды: первый раз – когда доставил вулканца, и второй... Куда же вы, сэр?!

 

***

 

– Джим, у нас не было выхода. Я тебе уже объяснила ситуацию, не вынуждай повторяться.

– Да вы с ума сошли! Мама! Его из-за нас изувечили, и ты хочешь допустить, чтобы ещё и убили?!

– Я не виновата. Просто орионец какой-то невменяемый. Я не просила никого калечить.

– Главное – результат!

– Не смей на меня кричать! Что сделано, то сделано. Вулканцу просто не повезло. А нашей вины здесь нет. Мы никого не убивали и убивать не собираемся.

– Не собираетесь?! Да вы отдали его на верную смерть!

– Замолчи немедленно! Я не собираюсь выслушивать от тебя проповедь! Закрой рот и иди к себе!

– Он даже не может рассказать о том, что его купили! Он не смог бы вам навредить, потому что его мозги замкнулись сами на себя, он не замечает ничего, что творится во внешнем мире…

– Кончай молоть чушь и поднимайся к себе в комнату, у меня ещё куча дел.

– Я не выдумываю! Это слова М’Бенги!

– Погоди. То есть, вулканец действительно дурачок, который ничего не понимает и, значит, не в состоянии против нас свидетельствовать? И доктор может это подтвердить? Что ж. Я позвоню доктору, и, если дела обстоят именно так, как ты рассказываешь, я поговорю с Фрэнком.

 

***

 

– Ну, извини, Джим. На этот раз тебе не в чем нас упрекнуть. Мы с твоим отчимом сделали всё, чтобы вулканец остался жив. Сразу после разговора с Фрэнком я сообщила этому мерзкому работорговцу, что мы передумали, но кто же знал, что он окажется такой шустрый? Не надо расстраиваться, сынок. У вулканца, сам знаешь, с головой не того, наверняка он ничего толком не понял. Укольчик и сон.

– Мама, прекрати!

– Сходи погуляй, сыночек, развейся. Или поднимись в свою комнату, отдохни. Ты же наверняка этой ночью толком не спал.

 

***

 

Вечер на Сидоне был серым и мокрым, словно шерсть Ай’Чайи после купания. Спок так ярко запомнил низкое небо, плети вездесущих лиан и непривычно волнистые силуэты зданий, потому что именно в эту минуту ему пришла в голову очень человеческая мысль, а Спок всячески избегал всего человеческого. Мысль была о том, как сильно он любит маму. Мать шагала рядом, направляя затянутой в тонкую перчатку рукой невесомо скользящий на антигравах чемодан, и, к счастью, не будучи телепатом, крамольной мысли не услышала. 

Космопорт, вынесенный на вливающуюся в джунгли окраину, был громоздок и грязен. Спок с любопытством оглядывался по сторонам, отмечая красочные детали: девушку-бетазоида у стойки, украдкой читающую падд; незнакомые символы на блузе шарообразного инопланетянина; тугую песчано-красного цвета лиану, пробравшуюся в зал сквозь вентиляционный короб… В рюкзаке за спиной между куртками и дождевиками – подумать только, ещё чуть-чуть, и больше они не понадобятся – болтался забранный в твёрдую рамочку сертификат, облетевший на почтовых пол-галактики и догнавший Спока здесь, на пути домой. Сидона была последним пунктом их двухмесячного турне, призванного по замыслу Аманды расширить горизонты ребёнка и дать отдохнуть матери. Сертификат, присланный с Вулкана, сообщал, что С’Чн Т’Гай Спок, сын Сарека и Аманды, по результатам вступительных экзаменов принят в самое престижное и труднодоступное учебное заведение Альфа-квадранта – Вулканскую Академию Наук. Слова «престижное» и «труднодоступное» на самом документе не значились, но подразумевались. Спок подумал о том, что теперь наконец Сарек сочтёт его подходящим сыном, но эта мысль, в полном согласии с сураковскими принципами, не доставила ему ни капли радости.

***

 

Пассажирский звездолёт класса «Комета» оказался противоположностью космопорту: маленький, тесный, но чистый до такой степени, словно вылизывание судна было для экипажа чем-то вроде религии. Название «Гордость Аризоны» вполне соответствовало составу команды: все, кроме одной не ясно как затесавшейся кардассианки, были землянами-американцами. Спок представил себя на её месте. Смог бы он, вулканец, ну ладно, полувулканец, стать частью земного экипажа? Ведь работа в космосе – не только безупречное владение необходимыми навыками, но и взаимодействие с людьми. А у Спока не получалось даже с вулканцами. Думая об этом, сложно было не признать правоту отца: Споку не место в Звёздном Флоте, а мечты – блажь, позволительная разве что людям с их неконтролируемой эмоциональностью, но никак не вулканцам.

У Спока была отдельная каюта: выкрашенная целиком в белый цвет, вмещающая узкую койку и встроенный шкаф для одежды. Обедать ходили в общую столовую с круглыми металлическими столиками. Часы приёма пищи для команды и пассажиров не совпадали, а Споку по неясной причине было интересней наблюдать за экипажем, чем за путешествующими. В любое время дня и ночи в столовой стоял запах жареной яичницы. По словам матери, это было единственное блюдо, которое репликатор не делал похожим на полиэтилен. У Спока не было желания проверять – вулканские принципы не позволяли ему пробовать животный белок, даже искусственный, и потому он упрямо жевал склизкую безвкусную массу, бездарно притворяющуюся пломиком.

На «Гордости Аризоны» из-за нехватки места не было комнаты отдыха, и это Спока вполне устраивало. Мать обожала общение, разговоры, могла с естественной непринуждённостью организовать какую-нибудь игру или, обнаружив фортепиано, затеять импровизированный концерт. Полагая, что сыну это полезно, она настаивала на его присутствии, а Спок в компании незнакомцев не знал, куда себя деть.

Спок сидел у себя в каюте на краешке кровати с выпрямленной, как палка, спиной и читал отчёт первой экспедиции Зефрама Кохрейна, когда, захлёбываясь воем, заголосила сирена. Отбросив падд, Спок бросился к выходу, но дверь оказалась заблокирована; он вызвал коммуникатор матери, но тот не отвечал. Прошло десять с половиной минут, полных тревоги и попыток взломать дверь, прежде чем из вмонтированного в стену ретранслятора раздался голос капитана судна. Капитан Стивенс просил пассажиров не паниковать и сообщал, что «Гордость Аризоны» атаковало пиратское судно. Спок вновь попытался дозвониться до матери, и в этот раз коммуникатор сработал.

Спок был счастлив услышать её голос. Она, конечно же, сперва спросила, в порядке ли он; получив уверения, что да, взволнованно пожаловалась на то, что не могла до него дозвониться, и что её каюта заперта. В паузах Спок прислушивался к трансляции. Капитан Стивенс говорил о том, что его первостепенной целью является безопасность пассажиров, экипажа и судна, но, к его великому сожалению, так как пиратское судно превосходит «Гордость Аризоны» и по вооружению, и по быстроходности, и по маневренности, то в сложившейся ситуации он вынужден пожертвовать чем-то, чтобы не потерять всё. Спок не сразу понял, что это означает. А затем услышал в коммуникаторе мамино спокойное: «Кто вы такие, и что вам здесь надо?», мужское грубое: «Спокойно, дамочка», мамин крик и звук глухого удара. Плечом с разбега Спок вышиб дверь, вылетел в коридор и напоролся на выстрел.

 

***

– Сэр, не надо так расстраиваться, сэр. В моей базе данных сказано, что стресс вреден для большинства гуманоидов, а вы гуманоид, сэр. Не хотите ли поднять настроение, сэр? Пока вы отсутствовали, я обновила свою базу данных по технике фелляции, сэр.

– Рэнд, ради космоса, отвали.

– Как скажете, сэр, – робоприслуга исчезла за дверью своей кладовки, и Джим громко вздохнул. 

Чувствовал себя он на редкость паршиво, и сам не понимал почему. От одной мысли о еде, сексе или даже об отчимовом запасе спиртного к горлу подкатывала тошнота, ничего не хотелось: ни гулять, ни звонить Гэри, ни смотреть головидео, ни играть в голоигры. Что ему за дело до постороннего вулканца? Во вселенной каждую секунду рождаются и умирают миллионы. А может, миллиарды или даже сикстиллионы – кто знает? Он, Джим, не сделал Дженкинсу ничего плохого, даже наоборот: велел Рэнд о нём заботиться, свозил к доктору... Не его вина, что парень оказался законченым неудачником. Кому-то везёт в этой жизни, кому-то нет – так уж устроен мир.

– Сэр! – послышался из-за двери шкафа голос Рэнд. – Не желаете ли снотворного, сэр?

– Не желаю! – выкрикнул Джим, распахнул окно, в которое уже минут сорок как угрюмо и бессмысленно пялился, запрыгнул на подоконник, спустил ноги и корпус наружу, повис на руках, мягко разжал пальцы и полетел вниз.

 

***

 

Аэрокар глотал милю за милей, а Джиму не становилось легче. Тёмная липкая тоска делалась всё темнее и липче. Невыразительное бледно-серое небо, затянутое плёнкой облаков, почти не двигалось, сколько ни жал Джим на газ, но дорогой пригородный район, в котором стоял особняк матери, давно растаял в тумане, сменившись мятым тёмно-зелёным одеялом хвойного вечнозелёного леса. Джим никогда не интересовался экономикой планеты, но по школьным урокам помнил, что сельское хозяйство на Гее-6 развито слабо и жмётся к городам. Наверное, поблёскивающие ряды длинных приземистых с закруглённой прозрачной крышей зданий, оставленные им позади где-то с час назад были чем-то вроде теплиц. Теперь же на многие километры вокруг простирался лес. Лес проносился далеко внизу, грозный, могущественный, живой и мёртвый одновременно. Плещущаяся в Джиме непривычная, едкая желчь обретала гармонию, отражаясь в лесе и в скорости, с которой нёсся, подпрыгивая на невидимых ухабах, угнанный у Фрэнка аэрокар. Джим испытывал новое, необычное, но чрезвычайно властное чувство: ему нестерпимо хотелось знать, что там, за горизонтом. Светлая прогалина меж деревьями, промелькнувшая быстрее, чем он её разглядел, казалась брошенной перчаткой. Больше того, вся планета, весь мир вокруг: огромный, непокорённый, смеющийся над волей какого-то там Джима, был вызовом. Как жил он семнадцать долгих лет без этого вызова? Бегая, как хомячок от кормушки к поилке, от одного дешёвого удовольствия к другому? Как не умер в море скуки, самолюбования, ограниченности? И разве не заслуженный итог семнадцати лет его тупого, бессмысленного существования – страдания и смерть ни в чём не повинного существа?.. Отчаянно Джим ударил по педали газа, но та и так была вдавлена до предела.

Если бы можно было повернуть время вспять! Он отвёз бы вулканца в консульство, не важно, что пришлось бы соврать, чтобы выгородить мать – что-нибудь да выдумал бы. Главное, вулканец был бы жив и свободен. И Джим продал бы свой новый автомобиль, чтобы заплатить М’Бенге за выращенные руки и ноги. И продал бы один из старых: алый «порше» или чёрный «мустанг», чтобы купить вулканцу билет на родину. Тогда бы вулканец его простил. Тогда бы Джим сам себя простил.

Писк из приборной панели сообщил, что топливо подходит к концу; пора было поворачивать, но Джиму внезапно до одури захотелось окунуться в неведомое, в древесно-лесное, и плавно сбросив скорость, он повёл аэрокар над чащей в паре метров над самыми рослыми деревьями. Увидев проплешину в кронах, он направил аэро туда и вскоре опустился на пружинящий настил из поросших мхом перегнивших веток. 

Джиму повезло – пятачок, куда он приземлился, оказался единственным местом, способным выдержать аэрокар, посреди масляно поблёскивающего проткнутого живыми и мёртвыми стволами болота. Несмотря на мрачность, здесь было удивительно мирно и правильно. Под слоем коричневой воды на скользком вязком дне лежала потемневшая хвоя. Тряся лохмотьями, печально шелестел на слабом ветру белёсый тростник. Серая, поразительно большая и грациозная цапля, которую Джим из-за её полной неподвижности заметил не сразу, вытянув шею, глядела в бликующую гладь. 

Джим любовался на цаплю, пока не заметил, что начало темнеть. Он направился к кару, когда зазвонил комм. Джим посмотрел, от кого вызов. Звонок был от Фрэнка. Не может кар найти, скотина, подумал Джим. Руки его затряслись от злости, и он не заметил, как, убирая комм, попал мимо кармана. Тот беззвучно упал в мягкий, серый в сумерках мох и там остался лежать.

 

***

 

Леонард подскочил от звонка будильника. Он ещё не привык вставать в такую рань и при этом страшно боялся проспать: испытательный срок ещё не кончился, а потерять работу – последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно. Мириам ещё не проснулась, и Леонард этому порадовался. После скандалов, угроз и визитов адвоката установившееся между ним и супругой временное затишье вполне его устраивало. Заключалось затишье в том, что друг друга они взаимно избегали.

Леонард торопливо умылся, оделся, проглотил, обжигаясь, кофе и зашёл поцеловать дочь. Джоанна спала, приоткрыв рот. Светлые волосы рассыпаны по подушке, вся постель завалена мягкими зайцами, щенками и трибблами.

– Доброе утро, мистер Маккой, – прошелестела Чепел, поднимаясь со стула. – Все показатели девочки в пределах возрастной нормы. Температура тридцать шесть и шесть десятых градусов Цельсия, пульс…

– Спасибо, – сухо кивнул Леонард, не оборачиваясь. У него были причины не радоваться присутствию робота-няни.

Склонившись над спящей дочкой, он поцеловал Джоанну в лоб, помедлил минуту и, бесшумно прикрыв дверь, поспешил к помятому, видавшему виды аэрокару. До начала рабочей смены под началом доктора Оргойла оставалось тридцать минут.

 

***

Леонард успел вовремя. Гейла, в чьи обязанности входило отвечать на звонки, встречать посетителей и заполнять бланки, ещё не явилась. Он пересёк полутёмный холл со стойкой регистрации и серыми плюшевыми креслами, толкнул прозрачную дверь, ведущую во внутренний коридор, велел компьютеру включить свет и мимо белых стен, увешанных забранными в рамочки сертификатами (большей частью поддельными), зашагал в свой кабинет. Леонард ещё не успел переодеться в униформу: бледно-голубую тунику и такого же цвета брюки, как в коридоре зазвучали шаги, дверь приоткрылась и на пороге возник доктор Оргойл – крупный немолодой орионец с залысинами на зелёной голове и громким басовитым голосом.

– Что у тебя с коммуникатором? – недовольно приветствовал его Оргойл. – Я звонил тебе с полчаса назад и с тех пор ещё раза три.

– Что-то случилось? – спросил Леонард, доставая свой старый комм. 

Как и следовало ожидать, тот просто вырубился. В последние месяцы с ним это часто случалось. Леонард потряс его – обычно это помогало.

– Сегодня ты мне не нужен. Можешь идти, – Оргойл мотнул подбородком на дверь.

– Чёртов комм, – пробормотал Леонард, сунул в шкаф форменную одежду и, протиснувшись мимо орионца, зашагал на выход, думая о том, что если бы не дохлый гаджет, он был бы сейчас с дочкой.

В обратном направлении он пересёк коридор, безлюдный холл и вышел на стоянку аэрокаров. Его серо-буро-малиновый, как говорила о нём Мириам, «Трайдент», стоял невдалеке от сияющего «Соляриса» Оргойла. Других аэрокаров на стоянке не было.

Леонард вздохнул. Нужен новый комм, а это деньги. А где их взять, если деньгами распоряжается Мириам, а на комм она точно не даст? Нужно выплатить долг за няню, и ещё Мириам хочет купить дом… Поворачивая ключ зажигания, он снова вздохнул. Мысли о жене несли головную боль. Как могло случиться, что с женщиной, казавшейся ему когда-то любовью всей жизни, они стали едва не врагами? Если бы не дочка, не маленькая сероглазая Джоанна, Леонард ни минуты бы не терпел общества Мириам. Впрочем, была бы его воля, и здесь, в этой полулегальной клинике, тоже б ноги его не было. Не нравился ему ни Оргойл, ни то, чем они тут занимались. Конечно, к ним приходили и обычные пациенты – таких было большинство, но с завидной регулярностью клиника обслуживала местный криминал. К доктору то и дело привозили то раненых в перестрелке бандитов, то искалеченных клиентами проституток. По закону о подобном требуется сообщать в полицию, но у Оргойла свои законы. 

Леонард мог, конечно, уйти, но ему очень нужна была эта работа. Кто ещё возьмёт на работу врача без диплома, не доучившегося последний год? И он бы доучился, если бы не маленькая Джоанна. Хотя, Джоанна-то как раз не при чём. Просто всё получилось так… Сперва Мириам заявила, что она старше его и не может ждать, что часики тикают, а риски растут. Затем Джоанна появилась на свет, и в их тесной квартирке стало ещё теснее от детского крика, их с Мириам родительской неопытности, усталости и её, Мириам, раздражения. Вытерпев неделю, Мириам заявила, что она возвращается на работу, а Джоанне купят няню. Это был первый раз, когда Леонард упёрся. Он рос на Земле, в Джорджии, в большом деревянном доме в зелёном пригороде. Он рос с мамой, папой, бабушкой, дедушкой и собакой. Позже папа пропал в космосе, собака заболела и её усыпили, а бабушка с дедушкой умерли, но это было потом. А тогда – тогда было счастливое, безмятежное детство, и своей ненаглядной Джо Леонард хотел того же, а не робота с пластиковыми мозгами.

Он оставил учёбу и занялся воспитанием дочки. Они отлично сработались, Леонард и его малышка, – всё у них начало получаться: и кормление, и гуляние, и купание, и засыпание. Пусть не всегда гладко, но они старались и вместе радовались совместным успехам: Джо улыбнулась, Джо держит головку, Джо перевернулась, Джо поползла...

Через неделю после того, как Джо исполнилось два, в дверь квартиры позвонил молодой человек, представившийся адвокатом Мириам. Жена подавала на развод на том основании, что Леонард два года просидел на её шее.

Это был тяжёлый удар. Леонард всё ещё помнил Мириам прекрасной обольстительной женщиной, которую всей душой полюбил. Пусть с тех пор утекло немало воды, Леонард со всей наивностью молодого сердца верил, что любые трудности можно преодолеть, что главное – семья, а понимание приложится, было бы терпение.

Если бы Мириам объявила о своём решении лично, Леонард взорвался бы, он сам отлично понимал это, словно из-под толщи воды наблюдая, как шевелятся, оглашая ужасное, губы адвоката. Он бы кричал, возмущался, негодовал, обличал. Возможно, плакал. Очевидно, поэтому знавшая его Мириам предпочла общение через посредника. В ту минуту Леонард ненавидел жену. Он даже обрадовался на секунду: развод так развод, но тут же понял, что это значит. Разумеется, никакой суд не оставит Джоанну с ним, с безработным студентом-недоучкой. Леонард заскрежетал зубами от бессилия:

– Что я могу сделать, чтобы сохранить брак?..

 

После нескольких раундов переговоров Мириам согласилась обождать с разводом, если Леонард немедленно устроится на работу, а Джоанне, как всем нормальным детям, купят робота-няню. У Леонарда не было ни единого козыря, поэтому он принял все условия жены. Так была куплена Чепел, так он устроился помощником Оргойла.

 

***

Спок пришёл в себя резко и сразу, словно дёрнули переключатель. Не показывая, что очнулся, он из-под ресниц оглядел незнакомое помещение. На полу и вдоль стен сидели, лежали, стояли пассажиры «Кометы». Лица их были взволнованы, позы выдавали неуверенность и страх. Матери не было. Стараясь не привлекать внимание, Спок пошевелил затёкшими пальцами и почувствовал, что руки скованы. Медленно он начал поворачивать голову, ища глазами мать. Безрезультатно.

– Тысяча двести, – произнёс голос откуда-то сверху, и Спок, посмотрев туда, увидел, что потолок над ними прозрачный и по нему ходят люди. Люди и орионцы.

– Тысяча двести раз, тысяча двести два, тысяча двести…

Говоривший сделал паузу, и в наступившей тишине Спок почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Жилистый орионец с пепельными волосами пристально его изучал.

– Тысяча триста, – с долей сомнения в голосе протянул жилистый.

– Тысяча триста раз, тысяча триста два, тысяча триста три, – звучно выкрикнул аукционист. – Продано! Следующий лот – землянин в красном. Начальная цена…

Спок попытался позвать мать телепатически. Шансов практически не было, он это знал, но с нелогичной настойчивостью пробовал снова и снова. Связанными за спиной руками он прижался к полу – твёрдая среда была лучшим проводником, чем воздух. Едва он сделал это, как его атаковали орды чужих эмоций: отчаяние, гнев, страх, безысходность. Борясь с паническим желанием отстраниться, Спок упрямо продолжал искать, пока щиты, оберегающие его внутреннее я, не порвались в клочья, и собственные чувства не стали смешиваться с чужими, кружа в смертельной воронке, утаскивая на дно – туда, где безумие, разрушение катры, гибель. Но и тогда он не оставил попытки. Его остановило беспамятство.

 

***

– …Я ещё раз вам говорю: вы не можете отказаться. Сделка законная. Торги проведены по правилам.

– Вы смеётесь надо мной. Я не могу отдать столько денег за паралитика. Сперва я полагал, что на него продолжает действовать фазерный удар, но все сроки давно истекли, вулканец давно должен был очнуться.

– Во-первых, какой бы он ни был, вы его купили, никто вас за язык не тянул. Во-вторых, он просто в обмороке.

– В обмороке, говорите? А где же хвалёная вулканская выносливость?

– Ещё раз вам поясняю: сделка заключена по всем правилам орионской торговой гильдии. Но можете не платить, если не желаете. Последствия вам известны.

– Да я и не отказываюсь платить. За кого вы меня принимаете? Просто, учитывая обстоятельства, я подумал… Может, в порядке исключения, вы немного сбавите цену?

– Ещё слово, и я властью, данной мне гильдией, запрещу вам участие в торгах на следующие четыре года, – тучный орионец взялся за падд, и тощий поспешно достал из кармана бумажник.

– Я вовсе не имел в виду ничего такого… – Дротто, преодолевая себя, подал аукционистку кредитку. 

С тоской проследив, как кредитка исчезает в считывающем устройстве, он получил её наконец обратно и тоном, в котором было больше яда, чем любезности, произнёс:

– Всего вам хорошего. Верной прибыли.

– Верной прибыли, – последовал механический ответ.

Дротто, не сразу попав кредиткой в бумажник, торопливо вышел. От злости и разочарования зелёная кожа его потемнела, а сквозь сделавшуюся полупрозрачной радужку показалось красное глазное дно.

– Эй ты! – бросил он рыжеволосому землянину, оставленному приглядывать за товаром. – Грузи его!

Он с ненавистью пнул распростёртое на полу тело, перешагнул через него и, не оборачиваясь, зашагал к стоянке аэрокаров.

 

***

Едва серо-буро-малиновый «Трайдент» с натужным гудением взмыл в небо, коммуникатор Леонарда задребезжал. Включив автопилот, как того требовали правила безопасности, Леонард поднёс коммуникатор к уху.

– Возвращайся, – услышал он голос Оргойла. – Тут некоторые обстоятельства изменились. Понадобится твоя помощь.

– Опять двадцать пять, – проворчал Маккой, нажал кнопку и выругался. 

А ведь он уже распланировал, как проведёт день. Сходит с Джоанной в парк, купит настоящие продукты и сварит её любимую овсянку с черникой. Да, конечно, это дорого, но Джоанна должна питаться правильно. Чёрт! Из-за грёбаного Оргойла он мечется, как ненормальный туда-сюда, а именно взлёты и посадки сжирают львиную долю горючего! И никто ему, разумеется, расходы не возместит!

В холле по-прежнему было темно, и стойка Гейлы пустовала, хотя, если верить электронному табло на стене, рабочий день уже пятнадцать минут как начался. По-видимому, Оргойл вести сегодня приём не собирался. Но зачем тогда ему понадобился он, Леонард?

– Дверь запри, – коротко бросил Оргойл, показываясь из коридора. – Когда-нибудь имел дело с вулканцами?

– Нет, – настороженно ответил Маккой, закрывая на замок входные двери. – К нам обратился вулканец?

– Что-то вроде, – Оргойл сделал рукою неопределённый жест. – Иди за мной.

Леонард, полный нехороших предчувствий, зашагал следом.

Вулканец обнаружился в операционной. При взгляде на него у Маккоя встал в горле ком.

– Выглядит, как нежилец, да? – верно истолковав замешательство Леонарда, подсказал Оргойл.

Тот неохотно кивнул. Парня было жалко. Это был ещё совсем мальчишка, лет, наверное, семнадцати-восемнадцати, с резкими, красивыми чертами, ужасно измождённый и без сознания. Но хуже всего было то, что все его конечности представляли из себя культи.

– Нужно привести его в товарный вид – деловито приказал Оргойл.

– В товарный? – хмуро переспросил Леонард.

– Если справишься и сделка выгорит, получишь пятьдесят кредитов премии.

– Эй, постойте, – не веря ушам, хрипло проговорил Маккой, – вы что же, намереваетесь его продать? Этот вулканец – раб?

Оргойл с холодным презрением посмотрел на него.

– Именно так. В полном соответствии с законами моей страны. Если тебя что-то не устраивает, землянин, можешь катиться на все четыре стороны. И будем считать, что ты не прошёл испытательный срок. На оплату и рекомендации не рассчитывай.

– Послушайте! – Леонард кипел, но слова не находились. 

Красный от гнева, он тщетно пепелил Оргойла взглядом, беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот.

– Это ты послушай, – ледяным тоном отрезал орионец. – Я не делаю ничего противозаконного. Раз. Я собираюсь оказать этому малому медицинскую помощь. Два. Более того, его предыдущий владелец доставил вулканца сюда, чтобы я быстро и безболезненно его убил, я же собираюсь подарить пациенту жизнь. Три.

При слове «убил» Маккой вздрогнул.

– Даю тебе десять секунд на ответ: ты будешь мне помогать или нет? Если нет – выход там. И об оплате, я сказал, не проси.

– В современных клиниках есть оборудование, позволяющее вырастить новые конечности, – включив трикодер, проговорил Маккой. – Но в теперешнем состоянии он операции не перенесёт. Нужно сделать упор на восстановление.

– Конечности не нужны, – отрезал Оргойл. – Только восстановление.

– Но почему? – Леонард скривился. – Разве за здорового не заплатят дороже?

– Смотря где.

– Где же? – с вызовом спросил Леонард.

– Ну… – Оргойл сделал рукою уклончивый жест. – Есть специальные заведения, где в том числе есть спрос на экзотических ммм… партнёров.

– Господи! – Леонард задохнулся. – Это что же… Вы собираетесь продать мальчика в публичный дом?!

– Точно, – глаза орионца побагровели и опасно сузились. – И я не собираюсь выслушивать лекцию земляшки на тему нравственности и морали.

Губы Леонарда сжались и побелели.

– Сколько вы хотите за него? – произнёс он, задыхаясь.

Глаза орионца расширились от удивления.

– Ты серьёзно?

– Да, – кивнул Маккой. – Сколько?

– Две тысячи кредитов.

Леонард бросил быстрый взгляд на вулканца. Таких денег у него никогда не было.

Оргойл, поняв всё по лицу, пожал плечами:

– Нет так нет. 

– Погодите, – Леонард лихорадочно вытер вспотевший лоб. – Вы платите мне двести кредитов в месяц. Если вы двадцать месяцев будете мне платить по сто…

– По восемьдесят, – перебил Оргойл.

Леонард затравленно вытаращился на него.

– По восемьдесят или я продаю его в публичный дом.

Так как Леонард не отвечал, Оргойл добавил:

– Вижу, ты мне не веришь. Зря. Я уже не в первый раз получаю таких вот доходяг, обещая усыпить их, а вместо этого привожу в относительный порядок и продаю своему знакомому, держащему квартал развлечений на Цинданне. Некоторым нравятся парни и девочки с особенностями. Они такие беззащитные, – орионец издевательски улыбнулся. – Чтобы ты удостоверился в правдивости моих слов, как только вулканец окажется на месте, я договорюсь, чтобы ты получил бесплатный сеанс. При условии, конечно, что на Цинданну ты полетишь за свой счёт.

– Хорошо, – глухо сказал Леонард, скрежетнув зубами и глядя на Оргойла с нескрываемой ненавистью. – Я согласен на восемьдесят.

– Что ж, – довольным голосом произнёс Оргойл. – Я составлю контракт.

Он принёс со стола падд, открыл какую-то форму и принялся сосредоточенно заполнять.

– Учти, Маккой, – добавил он, закончив, – если парень помрёт, деньги ты мне всё равно должен. Распишись здесь.

Леонард сердито вырвал у Оргойла падд и напряжённо уставился в экран, пытаясь вчитаться в тесно натолканные строчки. От мелкого шрифта и пустых, обтекаемых формулировок заныло в висках. Услышав за спиной приглушённый стон, он обернулся и увидел, что вулканец открыл глаза. Они были пусты, словно глаза куклы.

***

Сны, наследие его человеческой половины, были ужасны. Они сменяли друг друга, словно работающие посменно палачи. Общим в них был непрекращающийся кошмар: мать похищали снова и снова. Во сне он каждый раз знал о приближающейся опасности, но это знание не помогало, а рождало доселе неизведанное чувство – панику. И раз за разом, несмотря на все усилия Спока, катастрофа повторялась. Секунду назад мать ещё была рядом, и все его мысли и действия были направлены на то, чтобы её защитить. Безрезультатно. В каюту врывались вооружённые люди и, как ни боролся Спок, как ни сражался, итог был один. Или по дороге к космопорту Аманда таяла в воздухе, и Спок не мог ничего с этим поделать. Или на корабле отказывали системы жизнеобеспечения, температура падала ниже нуля, воздух напитывался углекислотой, и Спок бродил по тёмным коридорам, спотыкаясь о трупы, заглядывая им в лица, искал мать. А потом аукционист выкрикивал: «Тысяча триста!», и орионец с пепельными волосами силой затаскивал маму в аэрокар, а Спок смотрел на это, полностью парализованный, и не мог помешать.

 

Ему помогла очнуться боль. Вулканский контроль, который Спок тщательно тренировал с двух лет, постигла та же судьба, что и щиты. 

Спок открыл глаза. Он не помнил, как оказался здесь, как не помнил и того, что происходило с ним в промежутке между тем, как его оглушили, и он пришёл в себя в наполненном пассажирами «Кометы» зале. Окружающее проступало мутно, как сквозь несколько слоёв полиэтиленовой плёнки. Будь он в состоянии анализировать, то заключил бы, что разум его пострадал вследствие мощнейшей эмоциональной атаки, но Спок мог думать только о том, как помочь матери. Он огляделся: незнакомое тесное помещение было грязно и пусто. Серая плитка на полу, бетонные стены, забранное решёткой узкое вентиляционное отверстие, куда не пролезла бы и кошка. Пошатываясь, Спок поднялся на ноги и несколько раз подёргал дверь: та не поддалась. Окна в комнате отсутствовали. Тогда он снова опустился на пыльный пол и сосредоточился на тонкой нити родительской связи, стремясь во что бы то ни стало дотянуться до матери. 

За дверью глухо зазвучали шаги, но Спок не шелохнулся. Дверь с щелчком отъехала в сторону, кто-то со злобой выплюнул несколько незнакомых слов – видимо, орионских ругательств – всё это доносилось до Спока словно сквозь толстое одеяло.

– Вот. Сможешь привести его в порядок?

– Почему нет? Но учти, я ни разу не имел дела с вулканцами. Если загнётся, я не виноват.

– Так не пойдёт, я отдал за него тысячу триста, не считая налога.

– Я тебя прекрасно понимаю. И ты можешь прямо сейчас помахать мне ручкой и отправиться искать другого врача. Но я тебе, Дротто, гарантирую: никто из наших не работал с вулканцами. Откуда в нашей дыре вулканцы, подумай сам?

– Хорошо, Оргойл, пускай ты прав, – произнёс Дротто. – Тогда договоримся так. Если полностью поставишь его на ноги, я плачу двести кредитов. Если он, несмотря на лечение, останется овощем, больше, чем на десятку, не рассчитывай. Если сдохнет – об оплате забудь, и на будущее я поищу для своего товара другого врача.

Тот на секунду задумался, потом кивнул: 

– Договорились.

 

***

Джим нехотя вернулся в кабину, опустился в кресло пилота, захлопнул дверь. На панели зажглась подсветка, но он не спешил взлетать. Хмель выветрился, реальность с присущей ей циничностью предстала во всём своём натурализме. Что толку от его раскаяния? Что толку от «если бы да кабы»? Что толку от детской, дурацкой попытки побега? Всё равно он вернётся домой, не подыхать же в здесь с голоду. И жизнь побежит по прежним рельсам. Он снова примется клянчить деньги у матери, которую не уважает, таскать выпивку у отчима, которого ненавидит, выпендриваться перед приятелями, к которым не испытывает ничего, кроме жажды вызывать зависть. Снова примется считать победы над девушками, которых использует, а на безрыбье тискать домашнего робота. А потом поступит туда, куда хочет мать. И станет таким, как Фрэнк. Да какое «станет»! Уже стал. Отец презирал бы его.

Джим ухватился за мысль об отце. К чёрту комфорт, к чёрту практичность. К чёрту мамины деньги и платное обучение. Он может жить так, чтобы отцу не было за него стыдно. Устроиться на работу – продавцом, уборщиком, официантом, помощником механика – не зря же он разбирается в старинных моторах. Поступить на заочные государственные курсы – для тех, кто набирает на экзамене высокий балл, они бесплатны. Знакомиться с людьми. Найти друзей. Не выёбываться. Кого-нибудь полюбить.

В желудке заурчало, и Джим вспомнил, что сто лет ничего не ел. 

Прекрасная серая цапля с шумом взлетела над водой, величественно пересекла болото и скрылась за плотным забором камыша. Ветви потревоженных сосен всё ещё качались, каркали птицы, тревожно кричали лягушки. Когда болото наконец успокоилось, устроивший этот переполох аэрокар был уже далеко. Автопилот прокладывал обратный курс к особняку Вайноны.

 

***

 

– …Он очень даже ничего. Смотри, какой красавчик! Пульс, давление в норме. Всех нас переживёт.

– Ты мне зубы не заговаривай. Что мне до его прекрасного давления, если он как варёный и ни на что не реагирует? Какой от него толк? Его же никто не купит!

Оргойл пожал плечами. 

– Такая интересная мордашка, ушки славные, красивое тело… на такой товар покупатель всегда найдётся.

– Вот тебя твоя десятка, – отрезал Дротто. – Как договаривались за овощ.

Оргойл вздохнул.

Дротто полез было в карман за кредиткой, но у него зазвонил коммуникатор.

– Да, слушаю. Да, мэм. Конечно, мэм, что угодно. Что бы вы предпочли?

– …Я сама не очень точно представляю, чего бы хотела конкретно, – журчал из комма приятный женский голос. – Понимаете, мой семнадцатилетний сын – он такой беспечный, знаете, безответственный…

 

***

 

– Блядь, ну что за нахер! – Джим ударил кулаком по панели, но это не помогло: датчик уровня топлива упрямо показывал ноль.

На самом деле это значило, что осталось ещё чуть-чуть, но кар на управление уже не реагировал.

– Аварийная посадка. Аварийная посадка, – монотонно заладил компьютерный голос. – Аварийная посадка.

Автопилот опустил кар по пологой спирали и отключился. Панель была мертва, как мумия Нефертити. Джим полез в карман за коммуникатором. Перерыв на три раза все свои немногочисленные карманы, осмотрев пол, сиденье и бардачок аэрокара – всё, конечно, впустую, он раздражённо повторил: «Блядь!» – и вылез наружу.

Успело окончательно стемнеть, но, к счастью, лес он успел миновать. Тьму разрежали огни, сигнализируя Джиму о том, что он практически в очаге цивилизации, ну или по-крайней мере, довольно к нему близко. Он различал какие-то хозяйственные постройки, склады, ангары. Заправки по закону подлости, конечно, в обозримой видимости не было. Достав из кабины бутылку воды, Джим запер кар и зашагал к шоссе. Не успел он пройти и десяти метров, как нога зацепилась за что-то невидимое и коварное (как позже оказалось, это была рваная автомобильная покрышка). Джим потерял равновесие и рухнул, рефлекторно выставив перед собой руки. К несчастью, покрышка оказалась не единственным посторонним предметом, прячущимся в высокой траве. В ладонь Джиму вонзилась торчащая из земли ржавая, толщиной в палец, железка. Он взвыл от боли. Чуть отойдя от шока, оценил ситуацию, резким движением выдернул застрявший в мясе кусок и взвыл опять. Кровь хлестала как вода из дырявого шланга, но она, философски подумал Джим, хотя бы вымывала из раны грязь и ржавчину. Запретив себе падать в обморок, он вылил на рану всю имевшуюся у него воду, с трудом стянул правой рукой тесную футболку и как мог туго замотал ею ладонь. Тут же он пожалел, что вылил всю воду, так как страшно захотелось пить. Зажимая больную руку здоровой и с запоздалой внимательностью вглядываясь под ноги, Джим побежал к дороге. До неё было метров пятьдесят. По шоссе изредка проносились громоздкие фуры – не считая ценимых Джимом антикварных машин, только они представляли собой наземный транспорт планеты: поднимать фуры в воздух было нерентабельно. А личный и пассажирский транспорт на Гее-6 почти полностью состоял из аэрокаров. 

Только встав на шершавую асфальтовую обочину, Джим понял, что всё зря, что ни одна из этих со свистом пролетающих на скорости сто пятьдесят километров в час зверюг не остановится. Хотя бы попросту потому, что его в темноте практически не видно. А, если какой глазастый водила и заметит, разогнавшаяся фура успеет умчаться далеко прочь.

– Чёрт, как глупо, – пробормотал Джим, глядя, как светлый край футболки стремительно напитывается тёмной кровью.

Слегка покачиваясь, он пошёл по обочине, рискуя в любую минуту быть сбитым усталым водителем, заехавшим за разметку. Видя издали стремительно несущиеся огни, он каждый раз останавливался и, прижимая подбородком футболку к ране, принимался махать здоровой рукой. И каждый раз его обдавало волной горячего воздуха от пролетающих мимо машин. Он шёл и шёл, шоссе тянулось среди деревьев и безлюдных складов, не приближая его к жилью. Наконец Джим упал. Он не собирался сдаваться, но ноги, которые с каждым шагом становились всё тяжелее, внезапно подкосились, больная рука с размаху стукнулась об асфальт, и Джим потерял сознание.

 

– … Живой?

– Вроде, живой.

– Звони в скорую и в полицию, у меня комм сел.

Джим приоткрыл глаза. Над ним склонялся пахнущий бензином лысый мужик с тёмной бородой. Чуть поодаль стоял второй, чьи черты он толком не разобрал.

– Парень, ты как? – спросил бородатый. – Справляешься?

– Не надо полицию, – ещё толком не соображая, попросил Джим.

Нежелание общаться с полицией было вшито у него в подкорку.

– Подбросьте меня до ближайшей больницы, пожалуйста.

– Чувак, так нельзя! – вмешался тот, что стоял поодаль. – Если тебя сбили, копы должны взять показания…

– Меня не сбили, – заплетающимся языком торопливо пробормотал Джим. – У меня кончилось горючее, я вышел из кара, упал и пропорол руку. Мне просто надо в больницу.

– Давай свою руку, – бородатый за плечи перевернул Джима на спину, не обращая внимания на его скулёж, и посветил фонариком. – Ого! Ну ты даёшь, парень! Билл, – обратился он к напарнику, – тащи полотенце.

– Держи, – ответил тот, кого звали Биллом.

Джим пытался было протестовать. Несмотря на изрядную потерю крови, он сообразил, что добрые самаритяне собираются оказать ему посредством полотенца первую помощь, вот только полотенце даже в томном свете звёзд выглядело так, словно им пользовались для протирки радиатора. Не слушая Джима, бородатый обернул полотенце вокруг пробитой ладони и что было дури затянул. Джим заорал.

– Терпи, коза, а то мамой станешь, – наставительно произнёс Билл.

– Подстели мою старую куртку, а то он сиденье заляпает, – велел бородатый.

Джим закатил глаза: кто бы говорил о чистоплотности.

Билл полез искать куртку, не преуспел; бородатый – его, как выяснилось из перепалки с Биллом, звали Боб, – выругался и пошёл искать сам. Наконец, судя по доносящимся обрывкам речи, куртка нашлась, Боб, тяжело ступая, вернулся к Джиму, крикнул Биллу: «Подсоби!», и оба они, подхватив Джима подмышки, подняли его с земли. Кое-как, то и дело задевая раненую руку, они запихали его на сиденье справа от водителя, Билл заполз наверх, на лежанку, расположенную на втором этаже над кабиной, а Боб сел за баранку.

– Пить хочу, – просипел Джим.

Боб сунул ему в руку бутылку с водой, и Джим жадно присосался. Фура резво неслась по дороге, огни за стеклом сливались в длинную праздничную гирлянду, на Джима снизошло умиротворение, и он не заметил, как уснул.

– Эй, парень, приехали. Ты, часом, не помер?

– Вот блин не дай бог! – раздалось сверху. – Говорил тебе, полицию вызывай! А теперь мы окажемся виноваты!

– Не ссы, Билл, он просто дрыхнет.

Боб потряс Джима за плечо.

– Эй, вставай!

Джим разлепил веки. Билл уже успел вылезти наружу и звонил в дверь, над которой резала глаза ксеноновая вывеска, обещающая страждущим круглосуточную медицинскую помощь.

– Говорил же я тебе, полицию вызывать надо, – завёл свою пластинку Билл, когда после пяти минут звонков и долбёжки никто так и не открыл.

В эту секунду в замке что-то заскреблось, и дверь распахнулась. На пороге стоял мрачный молодой человек с мешками под глазами, насупленными бровями и нахмуренным лбом.

– Что вам угодно, джентльмены? – спросил он с сарказмом висельника.

– Вот паренёк руку пропорол, – скороговоркой выпалил Боб, стаскивая засыпающего на ходу Джима с сиденья и подталкивая того к двери медучреждения.

– Зашейте ему или там залепите как положено, – подхватил Билл, указывая на перетянутую полотенцем джимову конечность.

Молодой человек в докторской голубой тунике, скорбно вздохнув, сдвинулся в сторону, освобождая Джиму проход. 

Джим шагнул внутрь и тут же услышал шум заводящегося мотора. А через секунду фура вылетела со стоянки, оставив вместо последнего адью облако выхлопного газа.

– Смылись, чтобы не платить, – с мрачным фатализмом процедил доктор. – У тебя денег тоже, конечно, нет.

Это был не вопрос, а утверждение, поэтому Джим промолчал, тем более, что денег у него с собою действительно не было. Мать покупала ему всё, что бы он ни попросил, но денег не давала, боясь, что он ими распорядится немудро.

– Сюда иди, – проскрипел доктор, толкая дверь с надписью «Операционная».

Джим зажмурился, впервые с начала своего злоключения почуяв страх.

– Чего остановился? – ещё сильнее нахмурился доктор. – Голова кружится?

– Нет, – Джим осторожно шагнул.

Доктор, не меняя недовольного тона, велел компьютеру включить лампы и отправился мыть руки. Наградив джимово полотенце гримасой, выражающей крайнюю степень брезгливости, он с помощью пинцета, ножниц, физраствора и ворчания отправил его в мусорный контейнер, потом та же участь постигла и футболку. Дальнейшее Джим созерцать не стал. Запасы его храбрости истощились, и он зажмурился, не забывая поминутно вздрагивать, ойкать и шипеть, хотя неудобства и боль были абсолютно несопоставимы с теми, которые он испытал, самостоятельно выдёргивая железяку из ладони. Точнее, сдёргивая ладонь с железяки.

– Тебя как зовут? – ворчливо, но с внезапным добродушием поинтересовался доктор после очередного джимова ойка.

Добродушие шло доктору невероятно, так что Джим даже решился разлепить один глаз, чтобы быстренько на него взглянуть.

– Джим.

– Ну и как тебя, Джим, угораздило?

Джим начал путано объяснять про пустой бак и потерянный комм. Доктор внезапно его перебил:

– Родители, небось, волнуются?

– Ну… – Джим пожал плечами. – Мать волнуется, наверное.

– Наверное, – скрипуче передразнил доктор. – На!

Джим вздрогнул.

– Да открывай глаза, я всё закончил уже!

Джим послушался. Доктор протягивал ему видавший виды дешёвенький комм.

– Звони своей матери, успокой.

После минутного колебания, Джим вбил номер. 

– Мам? Привет.

– Джим, я занята. Что надо?

Вопреки своему представлению о собственной крутизне и непробиваемости, Джиму стало обидно едва не до слёз. Он сбежал из дома, пережил нравственный кризис, проткнул руку, едва не погиб от потери крови, а она… Первым желанием было нажать отбой, но Джиму внезапно пришла в голову другая мысль.

– Мам, я в больнице, меня тут немного залатали. Можешь им заплатить?

– Что? – недоумённо переспросила Вайнона. – Ты разве не с Гэри?

Джим вздохнул.

– Нет. Долгая история. Можешь перевести денег?.. Какой у вас счёт? – спросил он, обращаясь к доктору.

– Почему ты звонишь не со своего номера? – строго сказала мать. – Что это за шуточки? На что это вам понадобились деньги? Если я узнаю, что вы покупаете наркотики…

– Мама, я говорю правду!

Джиму было неудобно за этот разговор перед доктором. Тот, небось, ждал иного диалога между любящими родичами.

– Почему у тебя выключено видео? Я хочу видеть, где ты, – потребовала мать.

– Как тут у вас включается?.. – повернулся Джим к доктору. 

Тот пожал плечами:

– Никак, – и сочувственно добавил. – На регистратуре есть нормальный комм, можешь позвонить с него.

– Спасиб, – Джим неловко кивнул и раздражённо прошипел в трубку. – Хорошо, сейчас я тебе перезвоню.

В дверях операционной он обернулся.

– Доктор, вы не могли бы пойти со мной? А то ж она не поверит.

Тот кивнул.

 

Торопливо миновав полутёмный коридор, Джим уселся за стойку регистратора и, ругаясь вполголоса, вбил материн номер. На экране возникло её лицо. Губы поджаты, глаза шныряют туда-сюда, глядя мимо Джима, сканируя обстановку вокруг. Джим почувствовал, как за его спиной встал доктор.

– Здравствуйте, мэм.

Лицо матери как по команде из подозрительного сделалось испуганным.

– Доктор! Джим, и правда что ли, в больнице? Что с ним? Это опасно?

– Мэм, – мягко начал доктор. – Ваш сын был доставлен со сквозным ранением левой ладони, но он уже прооперирован, и прогнозы самые благоприятные. Через семь-восемь дней функции конечности полностью восстановятся.

Джим не успевал поражаться: и куда делся сварливый тон? А скорбный взгляд? Доктор воплощал учтивость, вежливость и профессионализм.

– Ох уж, этот мальчишка! – воскликнула Вайнона. – Он несносен. Спасибо, доктор, сколько я вам должна? 

– Сто кредитов, – не моргнув, отвечал доктор.

– Название клиники?.. – деловито переспросила Вайнона, не торгуясь.

– Я продиктую счёт.

– …Это же не счёт клиники, а ваш личный? – усмехнулся Джим, когда экран потух.

– Малыш, не смей меня осуждать, – с прежней мрачностью проговорил док. – У тебя воображения не хватит представить, в какой я жопе.

 

***

 

– …Подписывай, – настойчиво торопил Оргойл. – Ну же, не трать моё время.

– У меня тоже есть условие, – нарочито неторопливо произнёс Маккой. – Без денег меня совершенно точно выгонит жена, а у меня дочка.

– У всех дочка, – пожал плечами Оргойл. – У всех жена.

– Я буду здесь ночевать и вести приём в ночную смену за недостающие сто двадцать кредитов в месяц. 

– Вообще-то, здесь живу я, – отрезал Оргойл, но внезпно сменил гнев на милость. – Хотя… если ты возьмёшь на себя приём экстренных больных, это меня устроит, – он улыбнулся. – Я перееду в свою квартиру в городе, а ты, так и быть, ночуй здесь. Но сто двадцать кредитов это просто смешно, ведь ты пользуешься моей площадью. Двадцать и ни кредитом больше.

– Двадцать? – задохнулся Маккой.

– Двадцать.

Маккой несколько секунд бессильно сжимал костлявые кулаки и, наконец, сдавшись, потянулся за стилусом.

– Поверьте, не вы один думаете сейчас, что я идиот. Я тоже так думаю.

Леонард взял у Оргойла из руки стилус и, горько усмехнувшись, поставил под контрактом свою подпись.

 

***

 

– …Что это? – прислушался Джим. – Здесь водится привидение?

Он собирался позвонить Гэри или кому-нибудь ещё из приятелей, чтобы те заехали за ним, когда его отвлёк тревожный, напоминающий стон, звук.

Доктор вздохнул.

– Это не привидение, это хуже. Это мой смертный приговор.

– О чём вы? – непонимающе переспросил Джим.

– О вулканце.

Джим напрягся. На Гее-6 не так-то много вулканцев.

– Что за вулканец? Я могу на него посмотреть? – взволнованно произнёс он.

– Тут тебе, парень, не зоопарк, – помотал головой доктор. – Он болен. Утром отвезу его в вулканское консульство, пусть остроухие сами с ним мучаются.

– Как именно болен? – не отставал Джим. – У него ампутированы конечности, и он ни на что не реагирует?

Доктор уставился на него.

– Откуда тебе это известно? – спросил он, уперев руки в боки и недоверчиво изогнув бровь.

– Это Дженкинс! – закричал Джим. – Слава богу, он жив!

– Постой-ка, парень, ты мне всё объяснишь, – доктор с суровым видом опустил было руку Джиму на плечо, но тот ловко увернулся, перемахнул стойку, в два прыжка перелетел холл и поскакал по коридору в сторону источника звука.

Клиника была маленькая, и плутать Джиму не пришлось. За дверью с надписью «процедурная» вулканец нашёлся.

– Какого чёрта! – уже без всякого добродушия рычал, догоняя доктор. – Что ты себе позволяешь?!

– Дженкинс! – не обращая на доктора внимания, ликовал Джим. – А я уж думал, ты всё! – от избытка чувств он потрепал вулканца по гипсово-белой щеке.

В тот же миг звук, рождавшийся медицинскими приборами, изменился. Доктор, хотевший было оттащить Джима за плечи, замер на середине движения, а затем, и вовсе забыв про Джима, принялся водить вокруг вулканца трикодером. Джим опустил руку, и звучание вернулось в прежний ритм.

– Что за чёрт, – доктор в сердцах тряхнул прибором. – На минуту волновая активность мозга пришла в норму, он почти очнулся! Что ты сделал?

– Я? – Джим шагнул назад. – Ничего. Просто чуток помацал его за щёку.

– Повтори, – сухо велел доктор.

– Помац…

– Да не слова! Где вас только таких берут?! Действие своё повтори.

Джим, пожав плечами, неловко накрыл щёку вулканца ладонью. История с приборами повторилась. Доктор вновь зажужжал трикодером.

– Долго мне ещё так держать? – поинтересовался Джим. – Я, между прочим, тоже раненый.

– Ты держишь здоровую руку, – сварливо пробормотал доктор. – Не понимаю, как это работает, возможно, какой-то резонанс мозговых волн, уникальная комбинация ваших индивидуальных свойств, но твоя клешня, парень, настраивает его на нужный лад. 

Он толкнул Джиму стул. 

– Садись и руку не убирай.

Джим подчинился. Щека вулканца была на ощупь приятной.

– Всю ночь мне, что ли, так сидеть? – буркнул он минут через десять. – Я пить хочу и весь день ничего не жрал.

Доктор фыркнул, но поднялся из-за стола, где вносил в компьютер какие-то данные, шагнул к выкрашенному белой краской шкафчику, достал пузатую мензурку, наполнил из-под крана водой и поднёс Джиму к губам.

– Пей.

Джим подумал, что сейчас он с головы до ног обольётся, но доктор оказался виртуозом, ни одна капля ни упала мимо.

– Спасибо.

Док снова порылся в шкафчике и протянул Джиму засохший бублик. Джим с сомнением посмотрел на него, но, поняв, что другой альтернативы нет, приглашающе распахнул рот. Док сунул ему бублик и вернулся к своим изысканиям, а Джим принялся задумчиво сосать.

Приборы деловито пищали, бублик понемногу таял, доктор менял вулканцу капельницы и беспрерывно сверялся с трикодером. У Джима затекла спина, глаза слипались, и в какой-то момент он едва не поперхнулся бубликом, закашлялся и выронил ценные остатки на пол.

– Кстати, – отплевавшись от крошек, заявил он, – я тебе представился, а ты мне нет. Поэтому пеняй на себя. Буду звать тебя Боунс. У меня в детстве был воображаемый друг – зомби по кличке Боунс, он был такой же чокнутый, как ты.

– Господи, парень, что ты такое несёшь? – устало проговорил доктор, отрывая взгляд от экрана. – Меня зовут Леонард Маккой. 

– Поздно, ты уже Боунс.

Доктор закатил глаза и с красноречивым вздохом отвернулся к падду.

– Если ты устал сидеть, можешь лечь, – после долгой паузы проговорил он. – Я притащу вторую койку.

С этими словами он вышел из процедурной и через несколько минут вернулся, толкая перед собой дребезжащую каталку. Потребовалось несколько почти акробатических па, чтобы установить каталку вплотную к койке, водрузить туда однорукого бандита по имени Джим и параллельно не разорвать прикосновение. 

– Чёрт разберёт как, но ты влияешь на остроухого благотворно, хоть я в тебе особой благости и не вижу, – проворчал доктор.

– А разве то, что я, как Иисус, лечу наложением рук, не доказывает обратное?

– Типун тебе на язык, трепло.

– Ты ранишь нежную душу подростка, Боунс. А ведь наверняка клялся Гиппократу.

– О гоподи, ну что за болтун. Где-то у меня в ящиках валялась ампула с магнезией. Ты, конечно, малыш, не в курсе, но её инъекция очень болезненна. Подумай об этом. И желательно, не вслух, а про себя.

Джим внял предупреждению, но ненадолго.

– Мне надо в туалет, – сообщил он спустя десять минут.

Леонард устало вздохнул.

– Потерпишь.

– Ты что, Боунс? – возмутился Джим. – Я и так уже последние полчаса еле терплю! Хочешь, чтобы я обоссался?

Маккой с ухмылкой пожал плечами.

– Я вставлю тебе уретральный катетер.

Джим вытаращил глаза.

– Нет!

– Или катетер, или магнезия, или то и другое.

– Ну ты и гад, – сдался Джим. – Катетер.

 

***

 

Сквозь толщу пустоты просачивались далёкие голоса. Разумеется, звук не распространяется в вакууме, следовательно, голоса были не более, чем иллюзией. Галлюцинацией.

 

– …Жаль такие красивые ручки резать. А ножки, ножки – ну натуральный Лей! (*прим.: В орионской мифологии любимец Голлиды, одной из богинь страсти). Член-то, я надеюсь, обижать не будем?

– Уймись, Оргойл. Уши вянут. Клиентка хочет, чтобы я доставил его вечером после шести. И он должен к этому времени хотя бы немного оклематься.

– Ну и клиентки у тебя, Дротто.

– Что есть, то есть. Не теряй времени, ладно?

– Ты так и будешь стоять и пялиться? Если крякнешься в обморок, я не собираюсь отхаживать тебя за бесплатно. К тому же, мне не разорваться.

– Не переживай, у меня здоровые нервы, и не такое видел.

– Как скажешь. Подай вон тот гипошприц с анестезией…

 

Голоса наконец-то стихли. Спок осмотрелся, ища хоть какие-то ориентиры. Сверху и снизу от него, справа и слева, впереди, сзади – всюду простиралась пустота, мерцали незнакомые звёзды. «Мама», – мысленно позвал он. Перед ним возникла тонкая поблёскивающая нить, но, стоило осторожно потянуть за неё, распалась на бледные искорки, и те через мгновенье потухли. «Мама! – повторял Спок. – Мама!» Но нить не появлялась. А вскоре стали исчезать звёзды. Они гасли одна за другой, с равными интервалами. В этой математической точности была пугающая, неумолимая обречённость. И прежде, чем погасла последняя, Спок понял, что это не звёзды, это гасло его сознание. 

***

– Прогресса нет, – раздражённо бросил Маккой. – Я полагал, что остроухий скоро очнётся, но ни черта! Я уже перепробовал все стимуляторы. Возможно, вулканские костоправы и смогут ему помочь, но я умываю руки. В университете нам даже не читали их физиологию, а вы требуете, чтобы я совершил чудо!

– Кто такие «вы», Боунс? У тебя, типа, раздвоение личности? – сонно поинтересовался Джим. – Слушай, я уже не могу держать руку, она у меня и так постоянно сползает. Или можно уже убрать?

– Держи! Если устал, я её тебе примотаю пластырем, – приказал Боунс. – Так остроухий точно до утра дотянет, а там…

У него запищал коммуникатор.

– Да? Ах, это вы, мэм? Снова здравствуйте. Не волнуйтесь, ваш сын у нас. Мы обеспечиваем ему надлежащий уход и продержим до утра, чтобы убедиться, что заживление идёт наилучшим образом... Нет, дополнительно платить не нужно, но, если вы хотите поддержать нашу клинику в её благотворительных инициативах, перечислите любую сумму на тот счёт, который я вам продиктовал ранее… Что? Аэрокар? Сейчас спрошу… Джим! – требовательно позвал он, прикрыв комм ладонью. – твоя матушка интересуется, куда ты дел аэрокар некоего Фрэнка?

Джим сдавленно выругался.

– Мне так и передать? – с сарказмом переспросил Маккой.

– Да, так и передай, – буркнул Джим. – Хрен знает, где я его бросил. Если бы у меня была свободна правая рука, и ты одолжил мне компьютер, я бы взломал спутниковую сеть и без проблем скинул бы координаты, но, сам видишь, я незаменим здесь.

– Кончай заливать, парень, – фыркнул Боунс пренебрежительно и образцово-вежливо сообщил в трубку. – Ваш сын заснул, мне бы не хотелось его будить, мэм. Я полагаю, он будет счастлив поговорить с вами, как только проснётся. Всего хорошего, мэм. До свидания.

Маккой отключил комм, подошёл к шкафчику, выудил оттуда моток пластыря, ножницы и, откромсав длинный кусок, шагнул к Джиму. 

– Я выключу свет, а ты засыпай, – он устроил джимову ладонь у Дженкинса на виске и ловко закрепил пластырем. – Утром отправлю тебя к мамаше.

Джим протестующе буркнул, но слова потонули в зевке.

– Мне тоже надо хоть немного поспать. Консульство открывается с десяти, мне нужно успеть до этого заскочить к дочери.

Джим уже не слушал. Едва свет потух, он тут же провалился в сон.

Джим парил посреди бесконечного ничто. Здесь не было ни цвета, ни звука, ни холода, ни тепла, ни запаха, ни вкуса. От такого могла бы закружиться голова, но Джим не чувствовал головы. Тогда он захотел, чтобы голова у него была, и та появилась. Она возникла среди пустоты, болтаясь сама по себе, без тела, и Джим захотел тело. Пожелав, он тут же обрёл его, но стал задыхаться. На краткий миг вынырнув из агонии, он потребовал воздуху быть, и лёгкие наполнились кислородом. Отдышавшись, Джим огляделся. И там, куда он направлял взгляд, вспыхивали созвездия, загорались звёзды, рождались туманности. Джим расправил руки и полетел. Он наслаждался полётом. Он взмывал ввысь и пикировал в бездну, он неспешно парил в потоках воздуха, распластав руки, и мчался быстрее света, так что звёзды свивались в блестящие нити.

Внезапно он почувствовал нечто, что не было порождением его собственной воли – это было отчаяние. Оно было разлито везде, оно, как щёлочь, разъедало звёзды, скармливая их пустоте. Оно пугало, инстинкт самосохранения гнал Джима прочь. Но что-то в этом отчаянии резонировало с ним. Джим потянулся к нему, и оно начало обретать плоть. «Дженкинс», – прошептал Джим, узнавая. «Спок», – поправил вулканец, собираясь из разрозненных частиц в плотный образ. «Спок, – кивнул Джим и крепко взял его за руку. – А я Джим».

Они летели вместе, рука в руке, ветер развевал волосы, и тонкая полоска света указывала им путь. Она становилась всё ярче, всё сильнее, пока не превратилась в сверкающую дорогу. Они ступили на неё, и Спок, опустившись на колени, коснулся ладонью сияющей поверхности. Джим последовал его примеру. И еле сдержал крик, потому что реальность разорвалась: он больше не видел ни звёзд, ни дороги; перед ним была человеческая женщина лет сорока, красивая и неуловимо похожая на Спока. «Мама!» – воскликнул вулканец, и женщина услышала. Она изумлённо распахнула глаза, прижала к горлу тонкую руку и неверяще прошептала: «Спок?» «Спок!» – радостно повторила она, и по щекам её потекли слёзы. «Сын!», – она потянулась к нему, но не сумела дотронуться, между ними стояла невидимая стена. «Кто это?» – она указала на Джима. «Мой друг, – быстро проговорил Спок. – Где ты?!» Фигура женщины подёрнулась рябью и начала таять. «Где ты, мама?!!» – крикнул Спок, отчаянно бросаясь туда, где секунду назад были её руки. Но там уже было пусто, и Джим почувствовал спазм невыносимой боли. Боль была Споком. Поняв это, Джим стиснул ему плечи и что было силы прижал к себе. «Тссс, мы найдём её, найдём, успокойся». И в этот миг прозвучал ответ. 

 

Джим открыл глаза. Сквозь серые жалюзи пробивался утренний свет. В голове шумело.

– Что это было? – пробормотал он.

– Слияние разумов.

Джим вздрогнул. Голос вулканца прозвучал хрипло, видно, оттого, что тот им долго не пользовался.

Джим оглядел его. Вулканец по-прежнему казался больным и бледным, но тёмные глаза смотрели осмысленно.

– Спок, да? Ты же Спок?

Вулканец чуть заметно кивнул.

– Ты в порядке?

– Благодаря тебе.

Возможно, от пережитого трансцендентного опыта, а может, просто потому что он целые сутки ничего, кроме маккоевского бублика, не ел, у Джима кружилась голова.

– Твоя мама, – спохватился он. – Её тоже похитили, как и тебя?

Спок кивнул снова.

– Я должен сообщить о её местонахождении. Джим, мне понадобятся коммуникатор и твоя помощь. 

 

***

 

Маккой, ворча, суетился с гипошприцами и приборами, но, видя, как доктор светится, Джим больше не верил его ворчанию. Боунс, успевший рано утром повидаться с дочкой, вернувшись, увидел очнувшегося вулканца и Джима, снимающего с руки пластырь.

– Чтоб я ещё когда-нибудь связался с остроухими! – выдал он вместо приветствия, заглянул Споку под веко и прильнул к трикодеру.

– Ты можешь снять повязку, – между делом бросил он Джиму. – Сегодня рука может ещё немного побаливать, когда ты будешь ею пользоваться, и некоторое время будет ощущаться небольшая скованность в движениях, но через неделю всё пройдёт.

Джим быстро взглянул на Спока. Тот с безучастным видом смотрел на свои культи.

– Спок, – извиняющимся тоном произнёс он. – Доктор М’Бенга сказал мне, что руки и ноги можно восстановить, вырастив из твоей ДНК.

Спок кивнул.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь, гоблин? – грубовато спросил Маккой.

Джим хмыкнул, он-то уже просёк, что за грубостью Боунс прячет заботу.

– Удовлетворительно.

Голос Спока звучал странно, он словно затягивал Джима обратно в тот странный транс, где побывали оба.

– Для своего состояния ты в отличной форме. Уж не знаю, что за вуду сотворил с тобой этот балбес.

– Но-но! – возмутился Джим. – Я вобще-то очень умный! 

Боунс фыркнул.

– Умник, ты не мог бы отвезти остроухого в вулканское консульство? Скоро припрутся Гейла и моё долбаное начальство, и у меня как бы начнётся рабочий день. И тебя здесь как бы не предполагается, потому что иначе с меня спросят плату за твоё лечение.

– Ладно, не вопрос.

Боунс торопливо вышел и через минуту вернулся, протягивая Джиму ключи от аэрокара.

– Серо-буро-малиновый «Трайдент». Не перепутаешь, он на стоянке один.

– А пожрать у тебя не найдётся? – с надеждой спросил Джим.

Боунс виновато развёл руками.

– В комнате в конце по коридору есть репликатор, но, чтобы им воспользоваться, нужно знать код.

– Сколько времени до прихода публики? – поинтересовался Джим, спрыгивая с каталки.

– Ты имеешь в виду Гейлу и Оргойла? – док фыркнул. – Примерно с полчаса.

– Отлично. Мистер Спок, что будете заказывать? – тоном образцового робофицианта поинтересовался Джим.

Спок оторвал взгляд от обрубков и посмотрел на Джима.

– Пломиковый суп, лепешку из цельного турниса и вулканский чай чиф’ир, будьте так любезны, – ответил он, и Джим был готов поклясться, что в голосе Спока мелькнуло веселье.

Довольный, Джим бросился к двери.

– А мне яичницу с беконом, – догнал его язвительный голос Маккоя, – два тоста, кофе и...

Дальше скачущий по коридору Джим уже не слушал. 

Взломать репликатор было раз плюнуть, он и про спутниковую сеть доку не наврал: в чём–в чём, а в хакерстве Джим разбирался. Он реплицировал зубные щётки и пасту для всех присутствующих, свою любимую газировку (хотел сперва пиво, но решил, что док не одобрит), столовые приборы, ну и конечно, обильный завтрак. С вулканской едой, правда, возникли трудности, и Джиму пришлось попотеть, разыскивая нужные файлы. Но в итоге всё обнаружилось в базе ресторана «Шикхар», Сан-Франциско, Земля.

Химича над репликатором, Джим как-то подзабыл, что у Спока нет рук, поэтому, войдя в комнату с подносом, сперва растерялся. Но Боунс как ни в чём не бывало взял у Джима тарелку с пломиком, зачерпнул полную ложку и с не терпящим возражений видом поднёс к губам вулканца. Тот уже не лежал на койке, а сидел в инвалидном кресле – видно, док зря времени не терял.

Спок, вопреки опасению Джима, упрямиться или ломаться не стал. С безучастным видом он приоткрыл рот, позволяя доктору кормить себя. Помня о времени, Джим мигом проглотил свои бургеры, как следует полил их газировкой и принялся хрустеть яблоком. Видя, что Боунс не успевает, Джим забрал у него ложку, чтобы тот поел сам. Прежде чем принять от него помощь, Спок поднял на Джима глаза и произнёс: 

– Спасибо.

– Да вот ещё, ерунда, – отмахнулся Джим.

– Я имею в виду не это.

Джим смутился. Улыбнувшись, он подал Споку кусочек лепёшки. Тот разомкнул тонкие резко очерченные губы, и Джим невольно залюбовался. 

– Напоминаю, что у нас мало времени, – ровно произнёс вулканец, так и не дождавшись своей лепёшки, и Джим вновь уловил в его голосе насмешку.

– Я помню, – заявил он и, чтобы Спок не смог возразить, сунул лепешку ему в рот.

Палец коснулся губ. Они были тёплыми, мягкими и чуть влажными. Джим почувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу. Бледные щёки Спока окрасил зеленоватый румянец. «Палец, – сквозь сахарную вату подумал Джим. – Его надо убрать. Я делаю что-то не то. Хотя, к чёрту…»

И тут раздался звонок. 

– Звонят в дверь! – мрачно процедил Боунс. – Это или Гейла или Оргойл. И пусть это будет Гейла, потому как Оргойл, увидев, что мы жрём из его репликатора, убьёт меня, труп вылюбит, а после продаст на органы.

Спок густо позеленел, но доктор не обратил внимания.

– Да ещё и ты тут, – Боунс вяло махнул рукой в сторону Джима.

– Не паникуй. Оргойл твой начальник, разве у него нет своего ключа?

– А ведь точно, – Боунс посветлел лицом. – Джим, ты порою гений.

Он встал, и быстро засунув в рот остаток яичницы, торопливо зашагал к холлу.

– Наверное, кому-то лечиться приспичило, – предположил Джим в качестве поддержания светской беседы и направил ложку с супом в рот Споку.

Тот проглотил, и Джим пожалел, что в своё время так легкомысленно подарил эту привилегию Рэнд. Он наполнил следующую ложку, параллельно прислушиваясь к тому, что происходило вовне: шаги Боунса смолкли, наружная дверь открылась, зазвучали голоса. Спок опустошил ложку и взглядом показал на чай. Джим поднёс чашку к губам. Спок пил неторопливо, деликатными маленькими глотками. Вновь послышались шаги: чёткие, уверенные. Шагавших было больше больше, чем двое, и они приближались к процедурной. Повинуясь порыву, Джим подскочил к двери, запер её и подпёр каталкой. В дверь постучали. Затем начали барабанить.

– Идите нахер! – заявил Джим. – Я голый и с фазером!

Стук прекратился, и Джим услыхал голос Маккоя.

– Открывай, вояка, это вулканцы за своим.

– Так быстро? – удивился Джим.

– С момента, как ты помог мне связаться с отцом, прошло шестнадцать минут сорок восемь секунд.

– И то правда.

Джим пошёл отпирать.

 

***

– Вайнона Кирк, «Кирк энтерпрайзис», – бодро проговорила Вайнона в трубку. 

Выслушав ответ, она побелела и, закрыв комм ладонью, дрожащим голосом проблеяла:

– Фрэнк, звонят из вулканского консульства.

– Что?.. – Фрэнк схватился за сердце, лицо покрылось пятнами. – Не говори им, молчи, звони адвокату!!! И в скорую! Мне плохо!

Вайнона судорожно кивнула мужу.

– Простите, нам нечего обсуждать, – и хотела было нажать отбой, но, выслушав ответ, заколебалась. – Фрэнк, это второй помощник консула, она передаёт, что некто Спок хотел бы, чтобы Джим навестил его.

– Ни в коем случае! – прохрипел Фрэнк, судорожно дёргая ворот. – Ни за что! Твой выродок им всё доложит! Джима надо запереть!

– Боже!! – взвизгнула Вайнона. 

– Что ещё? – просипел Фрэнк.

– Смотри, посмотри сюда! – дрожащим пальцем она указывала на экранчик. – Это… это тот самый вулканец!!!

 

***

– Т’Лан руководствовалась тем, что ты несовершеннолетний, поэтому настояла на том, чтобы организовать нашу встречу через посредство твоей семьи. Мне жаль, что твой отчим сейчас в реанимации.

– А мне не жаль. Он та ещё сволочь. И ты не жалей. Они отдали тебя этой мрази, работорговцу, зная, что он собирается тебя убить, – Джим замолчал, по щекам разлилась краска. – Я, конечно, тоже вёл себя, как свинья. Прости.

– Благодаря тебе я жив.

Щёки запылали сильнее, Джим с не самой естественной улыбкой принялся разглядывать дальний угол комнаты. Там по красному полю струились вулканские письмена.

– Крутейшие, кстати, протезы, – с энтузиазмом похвалил он, когда пауза стала совсем неловкой.

– Через месяц их заменят натуральными конечностями. Новейшая разработка земных учёных позволяет ускорить процесс выращивания в десять раз.

– Я очень рад за тебя, – Джим улыбнулся. – Прости, что не навестил раньше. По правде говоря, я пытался пробиться в консульство в тот же день, что тебя увезли, но меня не пустили.

В голосе Спока промелькнула ирония:

– После твоего заявления в больнице, мне стоило немалых трудов убедить консула, что фраза: «голый и с фазером» – не констатация факта и не декларация намерений, а безобидное проявление нелогичной человеческой натуры.

Джим хмыкнул.

– Я хотел лично сообщить тебе, Джим, – сказал Спок, и тот уловил в его голосе какие-то особые, мягкие ноты. – Мою маму спасли.

– Правда?!! Серьёзно?!! Спок, я так рад!!!

Джим пролетел разделявшую их церемониальную пару метров и стиснул Спока в объятиях.

– Пожалуйста, осторожнее, я ещё не вполне привык к протезам…

Джим удержал падающего вулканца и, смущённый, сделал шаг назад.

– Чёрт, прости.

Спок мягко покачал головой.

– Тебе не за что извиняться. Наоборот, я хочу сказать, что всегда буду твоим должником. Если бы не твоё присутствие в моём разуме, я бы не только не выжил, я бы не смог мысленно дотянуться до матери и не узнал бы, где её держат… Маму и сорок других пленников освободили офицеры Звёдного Флота с звездолёта «Энтерпрайз» под командованием капитана Пайка. 

Спок открыто посмотрел на Джима.

– Отец ещё не проинформирован, но я уже принял решение, куда поступлю вместо Вулканской Академии Наук.

Джим расплылся в улыбке:

– А ты не прост! Не «куда буду поступать», а «куда поступлю». Уверен в себе?

– Уверен. А где хочешь учиться ты?

Джим усмехнулся.

– А почему б и нет?

– «Почему б и нет» что? 

– Почему бы мне не пойти в капитаны?

– Сразу в капитаны? – уголки губ Спока едва заметно приподнялись.

– Я стану самым молодым капитаном во Флоте. Вот увидишь.

Спок кивнул, принимая слова Джима. Просто, без крохи сомнений и недоверия. Джим почувствовал удивительное тепло. Секунду назад он всего лишь бравировал, хвастал тем, что сам подспудно считал невыполнимым, но после жеста вулканца всё изменилось. Теперь Джим знал, что шею свернёт, костьми ляжет, но выполнит обещанное.

– …А что с моей матерью? – после долгой паузы спросил Джим. – Их с отчимом будут судить? Ты не подумай, что я защищаю преступников, но… мать жалко.

Спок покачал головой.

– Твоего отчима не за что привлечь к суду. То, что твои родители, как ты говоришь, согласились на моё убийство, доказать невозможно. Они будут всё отрицать, и так же поступят Дротто с Оргойлом. Сами орионцы тоже уйдут от наказания. Согласно орионскому праву, единственное преступление Дротто – найм исполнителя для убийства раба. Это мог бы подтвердить Оргойл, но он не станет, так как Дротто его деловой партнёр, а против самого Оргойла у нас ничего нет. Он перед законом чист абсолютно. И торговля рабами, и обратимое хирургическое вмешательство – а то, что Оргойл проделал со мной, считается обратимым – ничем предосудительным с точки зрения уголовного кодекса Ориона, не являются.

– Бред, а не законы! – вскипел Джим.

– Против Дротто мог бы свидетельствовать доктор Маккой, – продолжил Спок. – Так как Оргойл, по словам доктора, рассказал ему о том, что Дротто заплатил ему, чтобы избавиться от меня. Но проблема в том, что, если передать это дело властям, в первую очередь осудят доктора Маккоя.

– За что?!

– За то же преступление, что совершила твоя мать. За покупку раба. Доктор выкупил меня у Оргойла, чтобы спасти от ужасной участи, но тем самым он нарушил законы Федерации, запрещающие торговлю людьми.

Джим выругался.

– По этой причине Сарек, мой отец, и консул Т’Сайя согласились не давать делу ход. Твоей матери ничего не грозит, Джим.

– Ты их об этом попросил? 

– Я не мог допустить, чтобы доктор Маккой пострадал.

Джим посмотрел Споку в глаза, и смотрел, наверное, дольше, чем позволяли правила хорошего тона, потому что вулканец начал неловко моргать, а сам Джим вновь почувствовал, что краснеет.

– А, кстати! – спохватился он. – У меня для тебя кое-что есть. Во искупление грехов, как сказал бы головизионный проповедник.

Он протянул Споку магнитную карту.

– Это тебе на билет до дома.

Спок приподнял бровь.

– Джим, мой отец – глава клана Сурака и посол Вулкана на Земле. Поверь, я не нуждаюсь в деньгах.

– Ну и бог с ним, – пожал плечами Джим. – Всё равно «порше» мне никогда особо не нравился.

– Возможно, ещё не поздно отменить сделку?

– Да не. Говорю же, бог с ним. Отдам тогда деньги Боунсу. Мне кажется, ему не помешают.

– Это будет непросто. Мой отец только после долгих уговоров смог убедить доктора принять сумму, которую тот должен Оргойлу за меня. И доктор категорически отказался взять хотя бы на кредит больше.

– Он хороший человек, – произнёс Джим.

– Да, он очень хороший человек.

Они молчали, глядя друг на друга.

– Ты ещё долго здесь пробудешь? – с надеждой спросил Джим.

Спок покачал головой.

– Мы с отцом покидаем планету сегодня. Консульство выделило нам шаттл, полетим по кратчейшей траектории к «Энтерпрайз».

– Это здорово, – Джим постарался, чтобы улыбка выглядела беззаботной. – Передавай наилучшие пожелания от меня своей маме. И всё такое.

Он уставился на носки своих кроссовок.

– Я передам. …Джим.

– Что?

– Занятия в Академии Звёздного Флота в Сан-Франциско начнутся всего через девяносто пять стандартных суток.

– Всё равно я буду скучать, – вырвалось у Джима.

Это было апофеозом неловкости. Он готов был дать самому себе хороший такой подзатыльник, вроде тех, какими в детстве щедро угощал его Фрэнк. Или вылететь из посольства и опрометью броситься, куда глаза глядят. Или…

– Я тоже, – тихо ответил Спок.

Джим шагнул к нему и крепко обнял. Он отстранился только, когда услышал, что в комнату кто-то вошёл. Повернув голову, он увидел высокого, надменного вулканца в длинных тяжёлых одеждах. Джима уже представили Сареку при входе в консульство, и тот произвёл на Джима двоякое впечатление. 

– Извините, – сказал Джим, обращаясь к Сареку, выпустив Спока из объятий и делая шаг назад. – Безобидное проявление нелогичной человеческой натуры.

Он заметил, как уголок рта Спока едва заметно дрогнул.

– Сконн проводит вас до аэрокара, – ровно произнёс Сарек.

– Счастливо.

– До свидания, Джим.

Неясно откуда возникший рослый вулканец в серой хламиде чинно подошёл к Джиму. Из какого-то упрямства помахав Споку рукой, Джим последовал за ним. Уже в самых дверях он замешкался, нагнувшись, чтобы завязать шнурок, и услышал явно не предназначавшееся для его ушей. Наклонившись к Споку, Сарек впологоса спросил:

– Сын, неужели это и есть твой тхайла?

Джим мало что понял, но затаил дыхание, ожидая ответа. И сердце его, верное нелогичной человеческой натуре, перекувырнулось от счастья, когда он услышал: «Да».

**Конец**


End file.
